Mentira
by Kaily Hiwatari
Summary: ¿Qué se debería de hacer cuando nadie te cree? Cuando todo el mundo te da la espalda a causa de una mentira. ¿Es posible volver a confiar en los demás? SasuNaru ¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

**Edad de oro SasuNaru**

 **Parejas:** Sasuke Uchiha/Naruto Uzumaki

 **Advertencia:** AU, Shounen –ai, ¿Lemon?

–Diálogos.

"Pensamientos".

 **Mentira**

–Kaily Hiwatari –

Los ojos negros de nuevo observaban a través de su ventana la ventana del edificio que tenía justo en frente. Tragaba la saliva con un poco de dificultad como ya iba siendo una costumbre, cuando podía deleitarse con la vista que tenía frente a él. Aquella ventana estaba abierta y pertenecía al aseo. Allí era donde estaba aquel chico rubio que le daba la espalda. No tenía la camisa puesta, es más, estaba empapado y con una toalla blanca estaba secándose la cara. Una lástima que no pudiese ver más abajo debido al tamaño tan pequeño de aquella ventana. Sabía que probablemente estaba frente a un espejo, mirándose mientras se secaba.

Aquel chico estaba bajo su vigilancia aunque él no lo supiese. Su nombre era Uzumaki Naruto. Se había tirado dos años encerrado en un correccional de menores por prender fuego en el laboratorio de su escuela. Había sido puesto en libertad condicional por buena conducta, pero lo que no sospechaba es que cierto chico pelinegro lo tenía vigilado desde cierta distancia.

De repente el rubio procedió a secarse la boca a la vez que miró de reojo hacia la ventana que estaba a su espalda y a su vez en la que se encontraba su vigilante. El joven de ojos negros dio un respingo y se apartó de la ventana corriendo, quedando su espalda pegada a la pared. Con su mano derecha, sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un espejo y procedió a colocarlo de manera que pudiese ver aquella ventana de nuevo. Para su mala suerte, vio como el rubio cerró la ventana. Chasqueó la lengua por estar en desacuerdo con aquello y volvió a colocar el espejo en su lugar.

Seguía a Uzumaki a cualquier sitio que fuese, siguiendo sus pasos hasta donde podía permitírselo y tras llevar casi siete meses de libertad y no ver ningún incidente, empezaba a creer en la inocencia del rubio. Llevaba tiempo en su trabajo y sabía que cuando tenía una corazonada siempre acertaba.

Con cuidado volvió a asomarse por la misma ventana, y vio gracias a otra ventana, que era de dimensiones más grande comparada con la del baño y que seguramente sería la del comedor, que el rubio ahora estaba vestido y que caminaba seguramente hacia la puerta de salida de su apartamento.

–Hora de caminar –se dijo, dándose la vuelta para caminar hacia su puerta principal.

 **& SasuNaru&**

Desde hacía media hora estaba tomando un café y había tomado asiento en la cafetería de siempre con un periódico en las manos, simulando leerlo. Tenía a su objetivo justo frente a él. Había bastante gente y el ambiente era un tanto tenso.

Los ojos azules del rubio observaban fijamente el té que le habían servido desde hacía ya un buen rato. Una vez más la gente murmuraba sobre él. No era sordo, ni ciego para su desgracia en ese momento. Siempre que salía a dar un simple paseo la gente susurraba a su alrededor. Con sólo ver las miradas que les dedicaban las otras personas, sabía lo que pensaban y eso le hacía sentirse angustiado. Se sintió más afligido al no poder soportar más la situación en la que estaba viviendo. Con la cabeza agachada, cogió dinero del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Se puso de pie y dejó su té sin apenas tocarlo.

El pelinegro observó el movimiento por parte del rubio. Miró a las otras mesas y todos miraban hacia ese chico, cuchicheando sobre él. No era raro que todo el mundo supiese quien era. Después de todo, su imagen se había publicado en los periódicos y salió varias veces en las noticias siempre reafirmando su inocencia. Seguramente la gente pensaría que era un chico problemático y pirómano, pero para ser tratado con ese rechazo por la gente, incluso ser insultado como muchas veces había presenciado, él nunca les recriminaba nada. Simplemente seguía su camino en silencio. Esas cosas eran las que le estaban mostrando tanta duda acerca de la culpabilidad del rubio. Sin duda era hora de volver a moverse. Sujetando el periódico con la mano derecha, metió la mano izquierda en el bolsillo de su pantalón y dejó el dinero sobre la mesa. Con naturalidad, se levantó para seguir al cabizbajo rubio.

 **& SasuNaru&**

Los ojos azules miraban intensamente hacia el suelo de ese parque. Sus manos estaban agarrando las cadenas de ese columpio en el que estaba sentado. Podía escuchar a los niños jugar a unos metros de distancia de él. Nada más llegar las madres ya se habían puesto en alerta para que ninguno se acercase a él. No pudo evitar recordar una vez más aquel día que para él se convirtió en una pesadilla.

 _Flash Back_

Uzumaki apuntaba en su libreta todo lo que estaba puesto en esa enorme pizarra frente a él. Estaba en la clase especial de química. Estaban sentados de dos en dos, todos los pupitres miraban hacia la pizarra. Habría unos cuarenta alumnos en la clase en ese momento. A la izquierda de todos ellos se encontraban otras mesas dobles, colocadas horizontalmente. Esta vez estaban llenas con tubos de ensayo, de plástico, probetas, algunas llenas por los líquidos del laboratorio. También tenían un par de fregaderos pequeños para limpiar los utensilios después de usarlos, ya que a veces tenían que hacer disecciones. Tras esto se encontraban las ventanas que aportaban gran luminosidad a la clase.

El profesor de química terminó de escribir en la pizarra con la tiza blanca justo en el momento en el que sonó la campana. Con una sonrisa, el profesor Orochimaru miró hacia sus estudiantes. Tenía el cabello largo y negro por lo que era confundido con una mujer. Su piel era extremadamente pálida y sus ojos tenían un color entre marrón y dorado.

El hombre miró a toda su clase–. Y eso es todo por hoy. La semana que viene habrá examen así que es mejor que lo apuntéis bien y estudies mucho –decía mientras veía a algunos chicos ponerse en pie mientras otros seguían escribiendo. Eran los más eficientes de la clase, así que estaba seguro de que todo estaba apuntado en sus cuadernos.

–Hasta mañana, sensei –le dijo un alumno antes de cruzar por su lado.

–Hasta mañana –les despidió en general, empezando a caminar hacia su mesa que estaba a la derecha de la pizarra. Poco a poco todos fueron marchándose, menos un alumno. Naruto Uzumaki. Quien era el encargado hoy de limpiar esa clase. No había mucho que hacer, ya que cada alumno se encargaba de limpiar las cosas que utilizaba. Pero quien se quedaba, era el encargado de limpiar la pizarra, sacudir sus borradores, barrer el suelo y limpiar los pupitres un poco por encima. Así que con un solo alumno era bastante, y como iban por orden de lista nunca repetía el mismo hasta pasado cierto tiempo.

Orochimaru observaba como el joven sacaba de un armario el cepillo y el recogedor. Sin miramientos se mordió el labio inferior, pensando en todo lo que podría hacerle a esa cuerpo tan joven sin dejar de mirarle de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa.

El tiempo transcurrió en silencio. Mientras el rubio limpiaba los pupitres con un trapo, el mayor se había ido hacia las ventanas, para fingir mirar hacia afuera. Giró su cabeza y miró hacia el joven de ojos azules con una sonrisa lasciva.

Naruto limpiaba en profundidad la superficie de la mesa cuando de repente sintió una mano en su espalda. No le dio importancia hasta que sintió como la mano se dejó caer lentamente espalda hacia abajo, como si buscase algo. Dio un respingo y se dio la vuelta.

–Sensei –dijo avergonzado–. ¿Necesita algo?

–No –contestó como si nada.

–M–me queda poco, ya casi acabo –le avisó, dándose de nuevo la vuelta para continuar con lo suyo. Quizá había sido imaginación suya. Pero pronto comprendió que no había sido así, al sentir las manos de ese hombre en sus caderas, haciendo un recorrido hacia abajo. Sin dejarle continuar se dio la vuelta avergonzado–. ¿Qué está haciendo?

–No es nada –sonrió mientras le restaba importancia.

Naruto sabía que no era la primera vez que le manoseaba, pero hoy parecía estar llegando más lejos que otros días y ya estaba harto de callarse–. No me gusta que haga eso.

–¿Hacer el qué? –preguntó haciendo el inocente. En un rápido movimiento acortó la distancia con el rubio y lo encajonó contra la mesa, poniendo ambas manos a los lados, para que el joven de ojos azules no pudiese escapar–. Tus notas no son muy buenas, dime… –agarró la mano derecha de un Naruto sorprendido y miró al rubio a los ojos–… ¿no te gustaría que eso cambiara? Que fueran a mejor sin necesidad de estudiar. –especificó.

–Eso sería estupendo –respondió por inercia, aunque estaba algo atónito debido a esa cercanía. Para decirle eso no hacía falta haber sido tan brusco, ¿no? En cierta forma le había asustado.

–Entonces…–llevó la mano de Naruto hasta su vientre y bajó hasta su entrepierna, la cual estaba dura–… sólo tienes que obedecerme. –terminó la frase, sintiendo esa mano joven que estaba tibia, sobre su miembro.

Al ver hacia donde había llevado Orochimaru su mano y que su miembro estaba despierto se asustó, e intentó apartar la mano de allí, pero el otro no le dejaba.

–¿Qué me dices? ¿Hacemos un trato? Claro que si no estás satisfecho así…–llevó su mano blanquecina hasta el miembro de Naruto y procedió a apretarlo–… puede ser así.

Naruto no daba crédito a todo aquello, y no sabía que estaba sucediendo, lo que tenía claro es que tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes–. No quiero esto, aléjese de mí –le advirtió justo en el momento en el que sintió un pinchazo en su entrepierna, así que no pudo evitar ahogar una queja.

–No tienes por qué tener miedo –llevó su otra mano blanquecina a la espalda de Naruto para atraerlo hacia él–. Te gustará –decía al tiempo que movía su mano sobre el miembro del rubio para crearle más emociones.

–¡Basta, me hace daño! –le gritó, liberándose de su agarre y dándole un empujón para alejarlo.

Fue alejado de un empujón y le vio dispuesto a marcharse corriendo. Eso le enfureció–. ¡¿A dónde crees que vas mocoso?! –le preguntó, agarrándole de la mano para retenerlo, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al recibir una bofetada en la cara.

Al sentir que iba a ser acorralado, se dio la vuelta– ¡Suélteme! –, dándole una bofetada.

Miró al otro con ira–. Te vas a arrepentir –le siseó y le soltó la mano, dejando que el chico se marchase asustado, saliendo por la puerta de la clase.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y miró hacia aquellos líquidos y no tardó en mostrar una sonrisa.

En cuanto se sintió libre por fin del agarre, cogió su mochila y salió corriendo de la clase sin decir nada. Su cara ya lo decía todo, estaba atemorizado. Sabía que ese profesor era raro, pero no esperaba que hasta tal punto. Menos mal que él lo había dejado todo listo en su mochila para en cuanto terminase de limpiar, poder irse rápido a casa, de lo contrario seguramente se hubiese dejado su mochila allí.

Salió como alma que lleva el diablo por los pasillos. No tardó en llegar al piso de abajo y de allí al rellano que daba a la puerta principal de salida. Un guardia de seguridad le vio salir del recinto con mucha prisa. Fue ese en el momento que escuchó un gran estruendo, proveniente de la segunda planta. El hombre echó a correr hacia donde creía a haber oído el ruido y no tardó en ver como las ventanas estaban reventadas y salía humo de aquella clase.

–¿Pero qué demonios? –echó a correr para ir hacia ese punto.

 _Fin Flash Back_

Vio un balón de fútbol tocar sus pies. Con lentitud se agachó y lo cogió en sus manos.

–Perdón, ¿me lo devuelves?

Uzumaki miró hacia el frente. Un niño pequeño de unos siete años de edad estaba frente a él con una sonrisa.

Sonrió de inmediato–. Claro, aquí tienes –decía al tiempo que le daba el balón en las manos, pero una madre rompió con rapidez aquel instante.

–Kiba –agarró al niño del brazo con fuerza y comenzó a tirar de él con rapidez para separarlo de aquella cercanía–. ¡Te dije que no te acercarás a él! –le regañó–. ¡Nos vamos a casa!

Naruto una vez más se sintió afligido por aquel comentario. Si realmente lo conociesen no dirían esas cosas de él. Miró hacia ese grupo de madres, que sin perderle la vista de encima, recogían a sus hijos. Una vez más, estaba solo.

 _Flash Back_

Al día siguiente, caminaba hacia el colegio con cara desanimada, sin poder despegar la vista del suelo. Todavía lo de ayer le tenía muy perturbado y no tenía a nadie con quien compartir un secreto así. Así que había decidido ir a todas las clases, excepto a la de Orochimaru. No se sentía con fuerzas para actuar como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos. Escuchó a los estudiantes que caminaban por su alrededor murmurar, así que levantó la vista del suelo y miró hacia delante, encontrándose con que había un corro de gente que parecían formar la mitad de un círculo. Eso era muy raro. Vio a algunos chicos y chicas pasar de largo por su lado para correr hacia ese círculo de gente. Enarcó la ceja curioso. ¿Habría pasado algo?

En cuanto llegó hacia donde estaba toda esa gente, intentó abrirse paso y vio unos coches de policía aparcados en la placeta del colegio. Por lo que pudo observar, dos agentes estaban puestos a cada lado de la entrada y habían formado una fila de alumnos. Parecía que les preguntaba algo y luego los dejaba pasar.

Tenía que entrar a clases pronto si no quería llegar tarde, así que se unió a la fila de alumnos que iba avanzando con bastante rapidez.

No tardó más de quince minutos en llegar su turno y un policía le preguntó su nombre.

–Uzumaki Naruto. –al decir aquello, observó como ese agente miró al que tenía enfrente y asintió con la cabeza.

–Acompáñanos –dijo el otro.

–Está bien –fue todo lo que contestó, custodiado por los dos agentes. Los alumnos a su alrededor dejaban lo que estuviesen haciendo en las taquillas, en el pasillo, las aulas… todos le seguían con la mirada y murmuraban.

–¿Puedo preguntar qué pasa? –preguntó, pero ninguno de los dos le dijo nada. ¿Sería debido a sus malas notas? Pronto reconoció hacia dónde estaba siendo dirigido. La sala de química. Vio a un policía abrir la puerta.

–Entra ahí –le pidieron.

Lo hizo y allí dentro no sólo encontró a otros policías, sino que también había otros que vestían unos trajes raros que parecían estar buscando pistas de algo. Se sorprendió al ver frente a él los cristales reventados y las paredes negras.

–¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –preguntó sorprendido. Uno de los policías le indicó que tomase asiento en uno de los pupitres vacíos. Escuchó el ruido de la puerta abrirse, así que miró hacia ella y vio entrar a Orochimaru. Sin poder evitarlo miró hacia el suelo y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. El recién llegado se sentó frente a Uzumaki en uno de los asientos que quedaba a su lado izquierdo bajo petición de otro agente. Quedando uno frente al otro al sentarse de lado en los asientos, manteniendo la distancia por un estrecho pasillo.

El hombre sacó un lápiz y una libreta de su bolsillo y procedió a leer en voz alta.

–Según declaró el señor Orochimaru ayer te tocó el turno de limpieza ¿es correcto?

Miró al agente que estaba de pie, a la izquierda de Orochimaru–. Sí –aunque contestó, no sabía que tenía que ver todo eso con el panorama que tenía frente a sus ojos.

–El señor Orochimaru nos llamó ayer para alertarnos sobre el incendio que se provocó.

–¿Qué? ¿Un incendio? –preguntó más sorprendido que antes.

–Estamos aquí para investigar que sucedió. Dime, Naruto. ¿Dónde estabas ayer entre las siete y media y las ocho de la tarde?

–Pues estaba aquí. –cayó en la cuenta de hacia dónde iban apuntando esas preguntas–. Pero yo no tuve nada que ver. Lo juro. Todo estaba bien cuando me marché de aquí.

–¿Pegaste al señor Orochimaru?

Miró a Orochimaru y todavía le vio la zona donde le golpeó un poco hinchada, a pesar de que estaba seguro que no le dio tan fuerte. De nuevo miró al agente–. Bueno es cierto, pero…–no le dio tiempo a continuar, cuando fue interrumpido por el agente.

–El señor Orochimaru dice que lo hiciste cuando te rechazó…

Al escuchar aquello no pudo evitar sorprenderse– ¿Rechazarlo? –Se puso de pie– ¿De qué está hablando? –un policía le obligó a sentarse a la fuerza, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y haciendo presión. Miró a Orochimaru–. Eso no es cierto y él lo sabe. No le pegué por eso. –miró de nuevo al agente.

Orochimaru fingió sentirse afligido–. Agente, como ve se pone muy nervioso. Se puso muy violento cuando le rechacé.

Uzumaki se sentía traicionado y no pudo evitar que su sorpresa se reflejase en su rostro, mostrando incredulidad por lo escuchado– ¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Di la verdad! –le ordenó.

El profesor miró al agente– . Ayer él tenía su turno de limpieza. Yo estaba mirando por la ventana, para hacer tiempo a que él terminase de limpiar las mesas y se marchase a casa. Es un mal estudiante, así que pensé que debería de hablar sobre sus notas, ya que estábamos solos y así nadie podría molestarnos. Así que me acerqué hasta él por la espalda y lo llamé. Él se giró y le comenté que sus notas no eran buenas, que tendría que estudiar más.

–¡Eso es mentira! –aclaró.

El policía intervino–. Después será tu turno, déjale continuar. –Le hizo un gesto al profesor, indicándole que continuase.

–Me dijo que sus malas notas eran debidas a que no podía pensar con claridad, ya que estaba enamorado de mí. –Naruto le miró incrédulo por lo que estaba escuchando–. Se me declaró. Pero ya sabe agente, estos niños a esta edad rebelde siempre tienen fantasías sobre profesor y alumno. Confunden sus sentimientos con facilidad. Un juego de niños –insistió–. O eso fue lo que me pareció hasta que intentó besarme. –Negó con la cabeza un par de veces–. No llegó a hacerlo porque me aparté, claro está. Intenté hablar con él, para hacerle entender que eso no estaba bien, pero se enfadó dándome una bofetada. –tragó con dificultad e intentó aguantarse las ganas de llorar, llevándose una mano a la boca.

–Tómese su tiempo –le dijo el policía.

–No se preocupe –. Cogió aire por la nariz y lo dejó escapar por la boca, para intentar continuar con más calma–. Se acercó hacia las probetas que contenían los líquidos y yo le pregunté qué era lo que iba a hacer. Me dijo que si no podía tenerme, acabaría con lo que yo más quería. Amo la química y él lo sabe. –Hizo hincapié–. Así que le agarré de una mano para atraerlo hacia mí con fuerza y evitar que fuese a hacer una locura, pero me alejó de un empujón y caí al suelo aturdido. – Al tiempo que contó eso, vio como el otro policía le miró ambos brazos al rubio, viendo que efectivamente estaba ahí la marca–. Le vi mezclar unos líquidos y…–su voz comenzó a temblar y las lágrimas no tardaron en salir–. Tiró entonces la probeta al suelo, al lado de la cortina y eso desencadenó que comenzase a arder.

–¿Qué pasó después?

–Naruto salió corriendo y yo fui en busca de uno de los extintores del pasillo, para evitar una catástrofe, pero no pude llegar a tiempo. Los cristales de las ventanas estallaron junto con el resto de líquidos. –explicó limpiándose las lágrimas con sus manos.

–¿Hay alguien que pueda corroborar eso?

–El guardia de la escuela me vio intentar apagar el fuego. Pueden preguntarle a él.

El policía miró a un compañero suyo y le hizo una seña con la cabeza dándole una orden. El otro hombre no tardó en salir de la habitación–. Muy bien. –miró al rubio–. Ahora es tu turno, Naruto.

El rubio le contó todo lo sucedido. Desde el principio hasta el final. También le contó cómo había notado desde hacía tiempo un comportamiento inusual en el profesor.

–¿Hay alguien que pueda corroborar eso? –le preguntó el policía.

Por unos segundos el chico silenció–. Estábamos los dos solos. Le juro que no miento, tienen que creerme.

–¿No te besó?

¿Por qué le preguntó eso después de haberle contado ya lo sucedido?–. No.

–¿No te tocó la piel? –más que una pregunta, fue una afirmación.

–Sólo la muñeca, dónde tengo la marca –se la mostró con evidencia–. Los tocamientos fueron sobre la ropa. –aclaró.

–Entiendo. – Miró a su compañero–. Haced pasar al guardia de seguridad.

El guardia de seguridad entró con algo de reparo y se acercó hasta el agente–. Por favor siéntese y contesté a unas preguntas. –le indicó. Así lo hizo el hombre sentándose en el asiento que estaba detrás de Orochimaru.

–¿Reconoce a este chico? –le preguntó, señalando al rubio.

El hombre miró a Naruto–. Sí, le vi salir corriendo del recinto y parecía tener mucha prisa.

–Muy bien, cuéntenos que pasó después.

–Después de verle salir corriendo, escuché un fuerte ruido, proveniente de la escuela. Corrí hacia donde creía haberlo escuchado y me encontré con que los cristales de las ventanas de este aula estaban reventados y que salía humo. Así que entré corriendo en el colegio y subí las escaleras hacia este aula. Cogí un extintor del pasillo para intentar apagar el fuego.

–¿Había alguien en el aula en ese momento?

–Sí, estaba el profesor con otro extintor intentando apagar el fuego. Me pidió ayuda, diciéndome que él no podía controlarlo. Y así lo hicimos.

–¿No se les ocurrió llamar a los bomberos?

–El profesor dijo que los líquidos que aún quedaban sobre las mesas eran peligrosos y teníamos que evitar que la flama del fuego llegasen hasta ellos para evitar una tragedia mayor.

–¿Cómo vio al profesor en ese momento? Anímicamente –especificó.

–Estaba llorando y pedía que no fuese a más el daño. Decía que no podía creer que eso le estuviese pasando a su maravillosa clase.

–¿Qué pasó después?

–Yo llamé a los bomberos, aunque apagamos el fuego los dos decidimos que era lo mejor por si volvía a propagarse, mientras el profesor llamó a la policía. Los bomberos examinaron la zona y dijeron que ya no había ningún peligro, así que nos marchamos a casa. Mi turno hacía una hora que había acabado, al igual que la escuela debía de estar cerrada de no ser por este infortunio.

–Muy bien, nos ha sido de mucha ayuda, puede volver a su puesto. Gracias por su cooperación. –Esperó a que el guardia saliese de la clase para continuar hablando–. Uzumaki Naruto, va a tener que acompañarnos a comisaría. –Miró al profesor–. Usted se queda dando clases.

Enarcó una ceja confundido– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué solo yo? –recapacitó en lo que acababa de decir–. Un momento, ¿no me cree?

–Por ahora quedas bajo arresto hasta que un juez dictamine tú sentencia.

–¿Qué? –en ese momento sintió como le agarraron las manos y se las pusieron hacia atrás, esposándoselas–. ¡Pero soy inocente! ¡Están deteniendo a la persona equivocada, agente! ¡Yo jamás…! –fue interrumpido por el otro policía.

–Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, cualquier cosa que digas podrá ser utilizada en su contra. Tiene derecho a una llamada y a un abogado, sino puede permitírselo, el tribunal le asignará uno de oficio.

Uzumaki se sintió nervioso, iban a detenerle sin más a pesar de que había dicho la verdad. ¿Por qué habían creído esa sarta de mentiras por parte de ese desgraciado? Estaba claro por la marca en su muñeca que quiso retenerlo a la fuerza para seguir con esos tocamientos.

Se levantó de la silla con rapidez y dio un par de pasos para tener de frente a Orochimaru, fue ese el momento en el que sintió que un par de manos le sujetaron por los hombros para impedirle ponerse más cerca–. ¡Diles que no es verdad! ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! –le preguntó, sintiéndose impotente.

Fue ese el momento en el que el profesor se echó a llorar–. Por favor, llévenselo agentes.

Uzumaki sintió en ese momento como la sangre se le helaba. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando salió al pasillo bajo sus propios pasos, con un policía a cada lado que le guiaban a través de ese pasillo lleno de estudiantes curiosos que no paraban de susurrar.

Reaccionó cuando unos flashes provenientes de unas cámaras le deslumbraron. Se vio entonces caminar hacia la salida de la escuela. Estaba rodeado de cámaras fotográficas y de videos, al igual que de unos reporteros que le apuntaban con los micrófonos para que hablase. Las preguntas de los reporteros quedaron en un segundo plano como si se hubiese ensordecido de repente y no pudiese escucharlo. Absorto en sus pensamientos, entró al coche de policía con la ayuda de los policías, que finalmente se lo llevaron.

 _Fin Flash Back_

Con decepción, se puso de pie y cabizbajo se propuso caminar hasta el único lugar que sabía que nadie podría molestarle.

 **& SasuNaru&**

Esa zona el pelinegro una vez más la conocía. Había subido una colina que poco a poco se iba alejando de las casas y mostraban algo de naturaleza a su alrededor. Árboles, hierba, flores…

De nuevo su seguimiento le llevó hasta la punta de esa colina que estaba vallada por el filo, para evitar accidentes y a la vez servir como un mirador y poder apoyarse en la baranda.

Uzumaki tenía ambas manos sobre la baranda metálica. El joven de ojos negros no podía ver su expresión ya que estaba escondido tras unos arbustos que estaba detrás del rubio y a la vez un poco hacia la derecha. Pero no le hacía falta. Por cómo veía a Uzumaki que se aferraba a la baranda con fuerza y dejaba caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus hombros, sabía muy bien que cara tendría en ese momento.

El rubio frunció el ceño. Ya estaba harto de todo aquello. ¿Es que nunca podría demostrarle a nadie su inocencia? ¿Nadie en este mundo confiaría en un chico como él? Levantó la cabeza hacia arriba, mirando el cielo y soltó un gran grito, dejando salir toda su rabia contenida hasta ahora. Las lágrimas que comenzaron a bajarle por la cara estaban realmente calientes. Bajó la cabeza y miró hacia ese horizonte que había frente a él, no hacia esa parte de ciudad que se podía ver al subir allí, sino más concretamente hacia su antiguo colegio. Volvió a gritar como si le fuese su vida en ello, esta vez con un mensaje.

– ¡Soy inocente! –gritó a todo pulmón y sintiéndose el cuerpo cada vez más pesado, comenzó a agacharse lentamente sin soltar esos barrotes hasta caer finalmente arrodillado al suelo.

Una vez más el pelinegro le observaba sin hacer ruido. Esta era la única vez en la que el otro había expresado así su dolor. Imaginaba que no lo soportaba más y ya que el sitio estaba más bien apartado de la gente, supuso que por eso escogió ese lugar para liberarse de su carga. Tras unos arbustos, permanecía arrodillado y a través de esas hojas se sintió entristecido por el chico. Se notaba que estaba sufriendo y mucho.

Sabía por su ficha policial que no tenía padres ni hermanos, así que todo eso lo estaba afrontando él solo. Para uno chico de dieciséis años enfrentarse solo al mundo era como una verdadera pesadilla.

Sentía la necesidad de querer hablar con él, ser alguien en el que el rubio pudiese apoyarse en ese momento, aunque fuese sólo para desahogarse de alguna forma. Ser amigos estaría bien, ya que ni siquiera eso le quedaba a Naruto desde aquel accidente. Pero por su trabajo, no podía mezclar lo profesional con lo sentimental. Y él en cierta forma ya lo estaba haciendo y sin poder evitarlo. Aunque no había habido una cercanía por parte de ambos, tras observarle tanto tiempo no había podido evitar sentir una fuerte atracción hacia Uzumaki.

Uzumaki se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos. Se levantó lentamente y apoyó sus manos sobre la baranda. Con decisión, levantó su pie derecho y lo apoyó sobre la baranda. Con sus brazos hizo impulso y se subió encima, quedando de pie. Miró hacia el frente. Terminaría pronto con aquella locura. Cerró los ojos y fue ese el momento en el que se dejó caer hacia delante. Aunque fue así, no comprendió porqué su cuerpo se fue hacia atrás y cayó al suelo de lado.

–¡Ay! –se quejó cuando su hombro derecho chocó contra el suelo. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con que un chico pelinegro estaba frente a él con su misma posición. Sus ojos no tardaron en encontrarse, mostrándole al rubio una mueca de dolor por parte del chico pelinegro.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó el pelinegro.

Vio que el chico tenía el cabello negro al igual que sus ojos y su piel era blanquecina. Naruto le observó en silencio unos segundos, intentando procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ahora lo comprendía. Ese chico acababa de evitar que se suicidase. ¿Pero por qué?

–No deberías hacer ese tipo de cosas. Es peligroso. –continuó el pelinegro.

–Ya –fue todo lo que atinó a decir, antes de empezar a incorporarse lentamente, hasta ponerse de pie.

Imitando a Uzumaki en su gesto, le agarró el brazo izquierdo para evitar que se fuese y sus ojos no tardaron en encontrarse–. Sea lo que sea, aguántalo. Algún día terminará.

Se sorprendió al escuchar aquello. ¿Lo estaba reconfortando? No, seguramente sabía quién era. Todo el mundo en esa ciudad lo sabía y por aquel accidente todo el mundo le daba de lado. Sobre su brazo izquierdo todavía estaba la mano de ese extraño. Así que llevó su mano libre hasta esa zona, dejándola sobre la mano blanquecina–. Si sabes quién soy. Aléjate de mí. –Se liberó del agarre del chico– Todos lo hacen. –finalizó con sentimiento abatido, siguiendo su camino.

El pelinegro le vio bajar la colina con pasos apresurados. Se llevó la mano izquierda a su frente con pesar. ¡Qué estúpido había sido! Acababa de dejarse ver por la persona perseguida. Pero es que no lo pudo evitar. Tan pronto como le vio las intenciones al rubio, se vio forzado a salir de su escondite e intentar salvarlo. Ahora estaba seguro. Ese chico no podía con un peso tan grande como el que llevaba. Empezó a caminar para bajar la colina. No podía perderle de vista ahora menos que nunca, ya que ahora eso parecía ser más peligroso que antes.

 ** &SasuNaru& **

Salió del supermercado con un par de bolsas en las manos. Le vendría bien caminar a esas horas de la noche. Apenas había gente por la calle y eso le ayudaba, ya que no hablarían de él. Estaba tan pensativo que no notó como de un callejón que salía hacia su izquierda, salieron un par de manos y lo engulleron hacia esa oscuridad. A continuación sintió un golpe seco en su espalda, lo que hizo que soltase las bolsas que llevaba en las manos debido al fuerte impacto, pero no fue lo único que sintió. Una mano le cubría la boca y otra le presionaba el hombro derecho.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y quedó totalmente paralizado al ver frente a él su profesor de química con una gran sonrisa.

–Hola, ha pasado un tiempo. ¿No crees? –En ese momento, Naruto forcejeó con su cuerpo e intentó hablar, pero esa mano se lo estaba impidiendo–. No tan deprisa. –advirtió el mayor. Le dio un repaso con la vista, empezando desde abajo, hasta llegar a la cara de nuevo–. Vaya este tiempo sin verte a dado sus frutos. Eres mucho más atractivo que antes. –le dijo finalmente mirándole a los ojos. Al ver que el rubio estaba enfadado, decidió continuar–. No te enfades, la espera tendrá su recompensa, ya lo verás –se pasó la lengua por los labios y eso fue lo que hizo que Naruto reaccionase. De un empujón alejó a Orochimaru, apertura que aprovechó para intentar salir corriendo, pero no tardó mucho en sentir su mano ser agarrada. En décimas de segundos, Naruto fue volteado a la fuerza, pero no sólo eso. Sintió un tremendo puñetazo en su estómago que pronto le hizo querer caerse al suelo, pero fue detenido por el mayor quien ya le estaba esperando en su viaje, con el brazo extendido para agarrarlo–. No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? –Decía sintiendo al rubio intentar respirar por la boca–. Estamos predestinados –cogiéndolo de nuevo como pudo por los hombros, lo llevó hasta la pared y lo enderezó, viendo la cara de dolor del rubio–. Eso nadie lo va a cambiar –le hizo ver, poniendo su antebrazo sobre el pecho del menor, ejerciendo presión. Llevó su mano derecha hasta el pantalón de Uzumaki y procedió a tocarlo–. Oh, lo echaba de menos.

–No me toques –fue un susurro aunque quiso haberlo gritado, pero por su falta de aire, era imposible.

–Te gusta, yo lo sé. –fue en ese momento que escuchó un fuerte silbido. Miró hacia su izquierda, viendo que alguien se acercaba corriendo hacia ese callejón. Chasqueó la lengua y miró de nuevo al rubio–. Esto no se acaba aquí. Nos volveremos a ver pronto –dijo soltándole y echando a correr.

Uzumaki no tardó en dejarse caer lentamente por la pared, llevándose ambas manos a la zona golpeada, sentándose en el suelo. No sabía que había hecho que saliese huyendo, pero lo agradecía enormemente. Pronto, sintió de nuevo una mano en su hombro derecho. Miró hacia esa dirección para saber de quién se trataba.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó el pelinegro, agachándose para estar a su altura.

–Tú –susurró al encontrarse con el mismo chico otra vez.

–¿Qué te ha pasado? –aunque lo había visto desde lejos, tenía que dar a entender que no sabía que pasaba ahí. Por suerte pudo intervenir aunque hubiese sido un poco tarde, pero si tuvo alguna vez una sola duda sobre la inocencia del rubio, acababa de ver que no estaba equivocado.

–Nada. –fue lo único que dijo y rehuyó su mirada, mirando totalmente hacia la izquierda.

No le diría a un extraño nada, eso estaba claro–. Tienes las manos en tu estómago. ¿Te han pegado? –intentó sacarle la información de nuevo.

Al escuchar aquella pregunta, apartó sus manos de su estómago. Él mismo se estaba delatando– Estoy bien.

Bueno al menos no había negado lo evidente, ya era un paso– ¿Le viste bien? Podemos denunciar a la policía.

Al escuchar aquello, miró de nuevo hacia el pelinegro con rapidez– ¡No! –al darse cuenta de que había subido mucho el tono de voz decidió continuar– No. De todas formas no me creerían.

–¿Por qué no? La policía está para ayudar.

–¡He dicho que no! –sentenció e intentó calmarse, mirando ahora hacía el frente–. Para muchos en esta ciudad que el pirómano sea golpeado por alguien es sólo un merecido. –Le miró a los ojos de nuevo– Déjalo estar. –le pidió.

En sus ojos pudo ver que más bien eso fue una súplica–. De acuerdo. ¿Al menos puedes ponerte en pie?

Negó con la cabeza–. Creo que me tomará un tiempo llegar a casa.–confesó.

–Está bien – se puso de pie y se agachó para coger el par de bolsas en sus manos, bajo la mirada de Uzumaki que se preguntaba que estaba haciendo. No tardó en ver al joven pelinegro darle la espalda justo delante de él, hasta finalmente agacharse–. Sube.

–¿Qué?

–Sube a mi espalda. Te llevaré hasta donde me digas.

–No puedo hacer eso. Iré por mi propio pie después.

No quería tener que recurrir a lo que iba a hacer, pero el rubio era realmente desconfiado– ¿Y qué vas a hacer si quien te ha dejado en ese estado, regresa?

–No lo hará.

–¿Cómo estás tan seguro? –al escuchar el silencio incómodo que se había formado, sabía que otro seguramente estaba dudando–. Tu silencio lo dice todo. Sube, vamos.

Naruto no lo podía creer, ese chico ya le había salvado en dos ocasiones y siempre le estaba brindando su ayuda. ¿Acaso era su ángel guardián? –¿Eres un ángel guardián?

–Algo así –sonrió, aunque el otro no pudiese verle–. Pero no soy muy paciente y no puedo quedarme en esta postura eternamente –le advirtió. No tardó en sentir un peso en su espalda, por fin se había decidido. Se puso de pie, cargando por fin al joven en su espalda–. Bien –dijo echando a andar para salir por fin de ese callejón.

Habían cruzado ya unas cuantas calles con semáforo bajo las indicaciones de Uzumaki, pero el camino por lo general estaba siendo silencioso, hasta que él mismo comenzó a hablar.

–Sabrás quien soy.

–Lo sé.

–¿No te doy miedo?

–No. –hizo fuerza con sus manos y levantó más al rubio, para acomodarlo mejor en su espalda.

–No lo entiendo. Todo el mundo, que son desconocidos para mí, huyen o murmuran sobre mí. ¿Por qué tú no lo haces?

El joven de ojos negros pensó con tristeza su respuesta. Ese chico estaba sufriendo demasiado por una mentira–. Porque ellos no ven en ti, lo que yo veo. –le dijo, mientras veía ya el edificio donde vivía Naruto a escasos metros–. Esas personas temen conocer al verdadero chico que hay en ti. Es más fácil para ellos creer, que ver –sabía eso a ciencia cierta. Cada vez que rechazaban a Naruto, no se paraban a observar lo triste que estaba, lo solo que estaba y como huía de las habladurías, siempre sin meterse con nadie, por mucho que a él lo juzgasen–. Si alguien dijera que mañana la luna sería negra, la gente lo creería sin pestañear, por imposible que pareciese–. No pienso que todo fuese como lo dijeron en las noticias, eso es todo. Pero nadie más que tú, puede demostrarlo, así que ten fuerza y valor.

Aunque el pelinegro no lo sabía, el rubio sintió como sus mejillas se mojaban por las lágrimas retenidas. Alguien por fin creía en su inocencia, después de tanto tiempo. Eso para él era un gran logro.

–Gracias –dijo con voz temblorosa por intentar retener el llanto.

Sonrió con compresión al ver que le había hecho llorar. Con la situación que estaba viviendo era normal que después de tanto rechazo una pequeña ayuda y voto de confianza en él, era algo muy grande para el rubio en estos momentos. Sabía que no iba a hacer lo correcto, que su código se lo impedía, pero dadas las circunstancias de esta noche ya no estaba seguro de si vigilarle a distancia sería lo mejor– Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke –se presentó. Sabía que no había necesidad de que Naruto se presentase, aunque él sabía su nombre por el informe, normalmente la gente lo sabía por las noticias, así que por ese motivo no era raro que él también lo pudiese saber. Se detuvo al llegar a la puerta principal del edificio–. Ten fe Naruto, todo se arreglará. –se agachó para dejar que el rubio bajase de su espalda y una vez que lo hizo, se dio la vuelta para mirarle a los ojos–. Si necesitas hablar con alguien o desahogarte, puedes contar conmigo.

Sonrió por lo dicho, quitándole las bolsas de las manos–. Gracias, pero no creo que nos volvamos a ver.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que era verdad. Uzumaki después de todo no sabía nada de lo que realmente pasaba y su paso por el callejón no había sido más que una coincidencia. Sonrió como si nada, ignorando su error–. Tienes razón.

–Bueno pues, adiós –le despidió, dando un par de pasos hacia la puerta principal del edificio.

–Adiós. –se llevó una mano al pecho, buscando las pulsaciones nerviosas de su corazón. Realmente le hizo feliz poder llevarle a la espalda y por otra parte se había quedado tranquilo al acompañarle él mismo hasta el edificio de su apartamento. Al ver que el rubio ya había entrado a su bloque, decidió ir al suyo para vigilarle desde arriba.

Tardó poco tiempo al encontrarse el edificio justo enfrente y lo vio ver la tele. Llevó su mano hasta el cristal y lo acarició sobre el rostro entristecido de Naruto–. Yo te protegeré.

 **& SasuNaru&**

Continuará…

Debido al cumpleaños de Naruto un grupito que se llama la edad de oro en facebook, nos hemos animado para escribir una historia Sasunaru. Y esta es la mía, espero que os guste. No olvidéis dejar un comentario tanto si os gusta como si no, la historia. Hasta el siguiente capítulo n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Continuación…

 **& SasuNaru&**

En la ventana de su comedor, Sasuke tomaba su café de pie, mirando hacia la ventana que daba al comedor de Naruto, donde se encontraba este. Al parecer veía la tele, ya que hacía rato que miraba hacia la misma dirección y no cambiaba su postura. De repente le vio ponerse de pie y dirigirse hasta donde se suponía que tenía la puerta de entrada a su apartamento.

Naruto abrió la puerta ya que habían tocado al timbre. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que al otro lado no había nadie. Fue a dar un paso hacia el pasillo para asomarse, pero su pie chocó contra algo. Pronto miró hacia abajo y se encontró con tres bolsas de plástico grandes que al parecer estaban algo llenas. Con curiosidad se agachó para ver que contenían y se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de comida. Con la misma curiosidad, esta vez rodeó las bolsas y se asomó completamente al pasillo, pero no vio a nadie. Seguramente se habían equivocado, pero ¿cómo sabía él a quien tenía que darle esas bolsas? No fue hasta que se dio la vuelta que no vio un trozo de papel enganchado a una de las bolsas. Sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor, caminó hasta las bolsas y leyó aquel trozo de papel. En el ponía: para Uzumaki Naruto.

¿Eso quería decir que no se habían equivocado? Por lo pronto, cogió las bolsas y se metió en su apartamento, cerrando con ayuda de su pie la puerta al darle un pequeño empujón. Caminó hasta la mesa del comedor con ella y allí las soltó, sacando las cosas que contenían una por una sobre la mesa.

¡Un momento! Allí había demasiada comida. Verdura, fruta, pan, carne, huevos… con razón habían pesado tanto. Su mesa estaba completa de comida, como nunca antes lo había estado. Con algo de nerviosismo y una sonrisa estúpida reflejada en su cara, llevó sus manos hasta su cabeza, pasándosela por los cabellos.

Sasuke sonrió al ver aquella expresión reflejada en aquella cara morena desde su apartamento. Después de todo había cumplido con su objetivo. Notaba al rubio algo más delgado en estos días, y no estaba seguro de si la razón era por falta de dinero o por el estrés que estaba sintiendo en estos días. Sabía que no podía abandonar su puesto y ser expuesto a ser descubierto, así que mandó a alguien para que hiciera el trabajo por él.

Uzumaki dejó caer las manos con una sonrisa más amplia y procedió a coger varios alimentos para poder llevarlos a la nevera. No sabía quien había hecho ese gesto por él, pero le gustaría poder darle las gracias en persona. Era la primera vez que alguien se había preocupado por él. ¿Sería su casero? Después de todo, incluso después de lo sucedido, le había dejado seguir viviendo allí tras salir del correccional. En todo caso, después le preguntaría.

 **& SasuNaru&**

Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, caminaba algo pensativo por un parque que estaba bastante solitario. Había ido hasta la puerta de su casero y le había agradecido por la comida, pero el hombre le aclaró varias veces que no sabía de lo que le hablaba. Ahora la pregunta era, si no había sido su casero, ¿entonces quién? Amigos ya no tenía y todo el mundo le odiaba. Analizó después las letras de esa nota, pero no la conocía, así que descartaba la descabellada idea de que ese profesor lunático hubiese tenido algo que ver en todo eso. Pero por más que pensaba en quién podía haber sido, no encontraba a nadie.

Concentrado en ello, no se dio cuenta de que su hombro derecho chocó contra algo. Pensó que había sido contra cualquier farola o árbol, pero al escuchar la queja por parte de un chico, levantó la cabeza y miró hacia atrás.

–Lo siento. –se disculpó al ver a otro joven.

–¡Mira por dónde vas, idiota! –le gritó, mirando al rubio con enfado.

Naruto observó al joven. Tenía el cabello blanco, hasta la barbilla de largo. Sus ojos eran de color violetas, seguramente debido a algunas lentillas de ese color. Y ahora que se fijaba sus dientes eran ¿picudos? Vestía también de forma rara–. Lo siento de verdad, no le he visto venir. –volvió a disculparse.

Frunció el ceño y miró de más cerca al rubio–. Tú eres el pirómano –reconoció–. Ya lo entiendo. Buscabas algún tipo de pelea, ¿no? ¿Qué querías? ¿Prenderme fuego?

–¿Qué? ¡No! Ya le he dicho que lo siento –vio que el joven se acercó a él con una sonrisa un tanto arrogante y le dio un empujón al poner las manos sobre su pecho.

–¿Era eso pirómano? –volvió a empujarle, haciendo retroceder al rubio de nuevo.

El rubio no entendía porque le empujaba si ya le había pedido perdón–. Oye, no lo he hecho a propósito, así que déjeme en paz.

Enarcó una ceja al escuchar aquella respuesta– ¿Te vas a poner gallito? –le dio un fuerte empujón, tirando al rubio al suelo. Pero no sólo eso, aprovechó esa oportunidad para ponerse sobre Naruto, con las rodillas apoyadas en el suelo, quedando el cuerpo de Uzumaki entre ellas. Levantó el brazo derecho y lo llevó hacia atrás, dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

Para cuando el rubio fue a reaccionar, sintió otro puñetazo en la otra mejilla–. Para –le pidió y por reflejo se cubrió la cara con sus manos como pudo, para impedir de alguna forma que le siguiera pegando.

–Hace mucho que alguien tiene que darte una lección –siseó con una sonrisa, levantando la mano para golpearle de nuevo, pero la mano fue detenida. Miró hacia esa dirección y vio a un chico pelinegro que le miraba con cara de pocos amigos– ¿Pero qué mierda…? –no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase cuando fue levantado a la fuerza y a continuación quien recibió un puñetazo que le tiró al suelo, fue él. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando sintió una fuerte patada en su estómago.

Uchiha le miró con odio–. Tienes ganas de jugar, ¿verdad? Juega conmigo –le propuso, dándole otra patada.

El otro por inercia se llevó adolorido las manos al estómago–. Basta –le pidió en un hilo de voz, a la vez que intentaba respirar por la boca.

–No te he oído –dijo dándole otra patada.

Naruto se incorporó y vio cómo ahora se habían girado las tornas. Vio cómo ahora el otro era golpeado una y otra vez por ese pelinegro.

–Por favor. Para –rogó el que estaba tendido en el suelo a Uchiha.

–Ni en sueños. –contestó enfadado, intentando no levantar demasiado la voz.

Uzumaki al escuchar ese ruego se puso de pie y caminó con rapidez hacia el pelinegro, le agarró del brazo y tiró de él para alejarle del que estaba tirado en el suelo.

Uchiha miró al rubio con enfado, quien ahora se disponía a hablar–. Déjale ya, creo que ha aprendido la lección. –Vio a Uchiha mirar de nuevo hacia el otro–. Por favor. –le pidió.

Sasuke miró hacia el frente–. Está bien –tan pronto Uzumaki le soltó, el pelinegro se acercó al otro con rapidez y se agachó, cogiéndole del cabello, tirando de este para poder susurrarle al oído–. La próxima vez que te acerques a él un solo centímetro, eres hombre muerto –le soltó el cabello de mala gana y el otro no tardó en golpearse la cabeza en el suelo, ahogando una queja.

Con algo de prisa, llevó la mano a la espalda del rubio, empujándole para que dejara de contemplar al que estaba en el suelo con lástima–. Vamos.

 **& SasuNaru&**

Uchiha mostraba un semblante serio mientras caminaba hacia el mirador, ese al que siempre iba Naruto. Aquel bastardo había chocado adrede con el rubio para iniciar una pelea y lo que más le molestó, fue ver que Naruto creía tener la culpa de aquel choque y no paraba de disculparse. Al principio pensó que el rubio se defendería cuando recibió el primer golpe, pero al ver que no había sido así se maldijo mentalmente por no haber parado aquello antes.

Naruto le observaba en silencio con el rabillo del ojo mientras caminaba a su lado. El pelinegro parecía cabreado por algo. Quizá no llevaba un buen día. Apartó su vista del pelinegro y dejó de caminar. Lo que provocó que el pelinegro también lo hiciera y mirase al rubio para ver por qué se había detenido.

Cabizbajo el rubio comenzó a hablar–. Gracias por salvarme.

–No tienes por qué darlas.

–Pero, será mejor que no vuelvas a involucrarte conmigo. –continuó.

Uchiha enarcó una ceja–. Eres consciente de que no se hubiese detenido ahí, ¿verdad? Te hubiese matado –concretó, para disipar esa duda en el rubio por si la tenía.

–Seguramente denunciará a la policía, te pondrá una denuncia. –contestó, haciendo caso omiso de la respuesta que le dio el pelinegro.

¿Eso era lo que le preocupaba ahora al rubio?–. Asumiré el riesgo. –añadió sin más.

Al escuchar aquella confesión por parte del pelinegro, frunció el ceño y levantó la vista del suelo para mirar al joven de ojos negros–. No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? No quiero tener más lio del que ya tengo.

Estudiando su mirada le contestó–. Tranquilo, no va a denunciar.

–¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? No estás dentro de su cabeza. –Le hizo ver.

–Primero, tú has sido el golpeado, no el agresor. Segundo, él ha tenido que ser detenido a la fuerza por una tercera persona. Tercero, yo soy un testigo ocular que presenció cómo te daba la paliza sin motivo aparente. Cuarto, él no tiene testigo. Quinto, si hubiese cualquier otro testigo tendría que testificar ante la policía lo sucedido y no podría contar nada salvo la verdad. Y para tranquilizarte te diré que no había nadie a nuestro alrededor. Con lo cual no temas de que alguien pueda contar una mentira y perjudicarte. Así que somos dos contra uno. ¿Quién pierde?

Naruto enmudeció ante esas respuestas. Aún así no podía evitar preocuparse dadas las circunstancias que había vivido–. Pareces muy seguro.

–¿Sabes de lo que estoy seguro? Que dices ser inocente y no dudo de que lo seas. Pero no porque otros te crean culpable, debes dejar que te pisoteen así.

Mostró una media sonrisa en ese momento. Sabía que debía defenderse, es más, lo hubiera hecho si su situación fuese distinta–. Sólo quiero que mi pesadilla se acabe cuanto antes. Cualquier tontería podría hacer que volvieran a meterme en el centro. Yo sólo quiero ser libre y poder recuperar mi vida o empezar desde cero, lejos de aquí. Quiero volver a tener amigos como antes, poder volver a estudiar e ir a un instituto. Vivir mi vida como un chico normal de dieciséis años. Poder salir por la calle sin que me apunten con el dedo. ¿Es eso mucho pedir?

Sasuke silenció unos segundos, entendiendo perfectamente esas palabras–. No. No lo es. –confesó. Observó la cara del rubio, estaba hinchada en ciertas zonas donde había recibido los golpes–. Tu cara está algo hinchada, deberías ponerte algo. –se dio la vuelta y miró a su alrededor. Un poco más adelante había una máquina de refrescos y él sabía exactamente por donde estaba tras seguir hasta allí al rubio en otras ocasiones–. Espera un poco, ahora vengo. –le dijo, antes de echar a caminar hacia aquella dirección.

Uzumaki miró a su alrededor. En cierta forma en ese mirador se sentía más seguro y el ver un poco aquella naturaleza le hacía serenarse. Miró hacia la derecha y vio un pequeño banco hecho de madera, así que se sentó en el. Estaba sumiéndose de nuevo en sus pensamientos cuando de repente frente a sus ojos, apareció un refresco.

–Toma –dijo extendiéndole un refresco frío con su mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha tenía el móvil en la mano, a la altura de los ojos–. Póntelo en la cara, te aliviará.

–Gracias. –cogió el refresco y se lo llevó a su mejilla derecha con cuidado.

–Es un fastidio recibir tanto mensaje. –decía al tiempo que tocaba algunas teclas.

El rubio sonrió con nostalgia–. Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo. –todavía recordaba aquella época en la que él también tenía un móvil y los mensajes le llegaron a agobiar.

Una vez terminó con el móvil lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se sentó junto a él–. Me he dado cuenta de que no confías mucho en la policía. ¿Hay alguna razón en especial? –al ver que el rubio enmudeció, decidió ir poco a poco–. Como tú dices, es una casualidad que nos hayamos vuelto a encontrar. Creo que ahora mismo soy la única persona que cree en tu inocencia, así que si quieres contarme algo, puedes hacerlo. Será un secreto entre nosotros. Creo que te sentirás un poco mejor al hablarlo. –hizo hincapié.

Naruto pensó en lo que acababa de escuchar. Era cierto que necesitaba hablar con alguien y el problema hasta ahora era que él sólo había confiado en sus amigos para contar algunas cosas y ya no le quedaba nadie. Pensó en ir a algún psicólogo, pero tras la muerte de sus padres le habían dado una paga que recibía cada mes, con lo que podía vivir él solo. El problema fue cuando tuvo que gastarse un dinero en un abogado que no se molestó en defenderle en el juicio y por ello fue a parar al correccional. Cuando le dieron la libertad condicional, tuvo que pagar el alquiler del piso por adelantado, con lo cual, no le quedaba mucho dinero para la comida, y lo poco que le quedaba, prefería ahorrarlo por si alguna vez se marchaba de allí. Cuando todo esto se acabase.

Miró hacia el frente para no darle a entender al rubio que lo estaba presionando para que hablase–. Hablar no te hará daño. Es más, si quieres pensar que no estoy aquí, puedes hablar al aire. Sólo habla de aquel día en el que todo comenzó.

Le miró unos segundos y vio que el otro miraba hacia el frente. De la misma forma, miró hacia la misma dirección–. No hace falta. –le parecía demasiado hacer pretender que no estaba ahí ya que le había salvado dos veces. Seguramente tendría curiosidad ya que los medios de comunicación explicaban las cosas como les daba la gana y cada uno de forma distinta. Sentía que de alguna forma se lo debía y por otra parte, quería desahogarse. Así que comenzó a contarle la historia.

Sasuke permanecía en silencio, atento a aquello que relataba Naruto. Cómo ese cerdo le metió mano y cómo la policía no le creyó en absoluto. Ahora entendía esa desconfianza hacia la policía. Después de todo si le hubiesen creído, nada de esto hubiese sucedido.

–Aun a riesgo de que te enfades, deberías de contar lo que te sucedió en el callejón.

–¿Para qué? Si la otra vez no hicieron nada más que decir que no había evidencias. Creo que de haber sido forzado, ni se hubiesen molestado en comprobarlo.

Sasuke dejó de mirar hacia delante para mirarle con comprensión–. Bueno, esta vez tienes la cara golpeada.

–Dime alguien que no me tenga manía. –Al igual que había hecho el pelinegro, dejó de mirar hacia delante para mirarle con evidencia–. Seguramente aunque fuese a denunciar le quitarían importancia. –dicho esto, volvió a mirar hacia delante–. Otra vez –recalcó.

–Oye, te tocaron dos policías imbéciles aquel día. Es cierto que en estos años se ha visto mucho en las noticias que está la moda del profesor con alumno –generalizó entre ambos sexos–, y que no está bien visto. Supongo que tu profesor se valió de eso, ya que era una moda por aquel entonces y los policías lo dieron por hecho sin estudiar siquiera otras posibilidades. Pero también te diré que no todos los policías son tan dejados.

–¿Y tú por qué los defiendes tanto? ¿Acaso eres uno? –preguntó, después de todo no sabía nada de ese chico.

–Jajaja. Si fuese uno no estaría aquí ahora mismo, sino trabajando. Pero he conocido a algunos y sé que son muy dedicados a su trabajo.

Esa palabra llamó la atención de Naruto, así que volvió a mirar a Sasuke–. Hablando de trabajo, ¿no llegarás tarde al tuyo?

–No trabajo. Por ahora. –especificó.

–Ya veo. Si yo pudiese encontrar un trabajo sería estupendo. Tengo mis propios gastos y en los últimos dos años se han elevado demasiado. –se levantó y miró al pelinegro–. Me iré a casa.

–Te acompaño. –dijo poniéndose en pie.

–No es necesario. Está oscureciendo. Tu familia se preocupará por ti.

–Tranquilo, no lo harán. Insisto en acompañarte.

–No. –dijo rotundo. Al ver la cara confundida de Uchiha, decidió darle una explicación–. No quiero que te relacionen conmigo. Si saben que me hablas quizás se metan contigo también.

–Eso me da igual.

–Puede que a ti sí, pero a mí no. –aclaró.

Entendía la postura del rubio, pero quería que también el otro entendiera la suya–. No me quedaría tranquilo. ¿Y si te vuelven a atacar?

–No lo harán. –Al ver que el otro mostró cara de desconfianza, decidió dar su brazo a torcer, ya que parecía que nunca se pondrían de acuerdo y en realidad con su mala suerte cabía esa posibilidad–. Si tanto te empeñas puedes acompañarme hasta la mitad del camino. Eso o nada –especificó.

–De acuerdo, tú ganas. –al menos no tendría que volver a ocultarse tan pronto.

 **& SasuNaru&**

Los ojos azules podían ver ya en la lejanía su edificio. Ya había anochecido y no había mucha gente en la calle, imaginaba que estarían ya en casa cenando o regresando a sus casas después del trabajo. Naruto detuvo sus pasos y miró al pelinegro, poniéndose frente a él–. Gracias de nuevo por todo. ¿Crees que volvamos a coincidir? ¿Dónde vives?

–Nunca se sabe –respondió a la primera pregunta–, aunque vivo por allí –señaló al lado contrario de donde se dirigían con el dedo índice de su mano–. Vivo en la otra punta de la ciudad. –especificó.

–¿En serio? –El rubio había dado por hecho de que debía de ser de aquella zona o alguna cercana ya que se lo había encontrado en dos ocasiones– ¿Y qué hacías en esta zona? –preguntó curioso.

–Visitaba familiares. –mintió–. Nos vemos –se apresuró a decir–. O eso espero –sonrió.

Sonrió también–. Nos vemos –se despidió de la misma forma y empezó a caminar hacia su dirección. Cuando dio unos cuantos pasos, se dio la vuelta y vio cómo Sasuke se alejaba en la dirección contraria. Parecía un buen chico, a pesar de su apariencia seria. No le podía llamar amigo así como así sin conocerle, pero la verdad es que le había escuchado sin reírse, sin interrupciones, sin incredulidades, y eso había sido muy importante para él.

De repente no sabía por qué, se sentía observado. Y no precisamente por la gente con la que se cruzaba, sino más bien algo distinto. Inseguro, se dio la vuelta y miró hacia atrás, pero no había nadie. No era la primera vez que se sentía así, pero hacía tiempo que no le pasaba. Aún así, volvía a sentirse intranquilo tan pronto como volvió a mirar hacia delante. Así que aceleró el paso. ¿Sería que sentía miedo por si le volvían a pegar? Unos pasos más adelante vio un local, un ciber. Así que se metió dentro de la tienda y se quedó mirando hacia la calle por el escaparate.

–¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? –le llamó la atención el dependiente.

–Ah…–miró a su alrededor y vio que todas las sillas que estaban frente a los ordenadores estaban vacías. Miró al dependiente y este parecía estar esperando una respuesta. Al rubio le resultó extraño que no le mirara diferente, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que tenía la cara golpeada e hinchada, con lo cual a lo mejor el dependiente no sabía quién tenía frente a él–… quisiera un ordenador.

El hombre le sonrió amablemente–. De acuerdo, coge el que quieras, la sala está vacía. –le invitó.

–Vale –dijo caminando hacia uno de ellos, el que más esquinado y escondido estaba. El dependiente le miró, así que le dedicó una sonrisa fingida. Menos mal que había salido con dinero de su casa. Al menos ahora le serviría para fingir que buscaba algo en el ordenador, cuando lo que realmente haría sería gastar tiempo. La verdad es que sintió tanto miedo ahí fuera que sólo pensó en meterse en un sitio donde hubiese gente. ¿Sería algún tipo de esquizofrenia persecutoria? Si era así, estaba acabado.

Ya salía lo justo para comprar lo que le hacía falta y cada vez lo hacía con menos frecuencia para evitar que la gente murmurase o le señalase con el dedo. Y estar de por vida encerrado en su piso era ya lo único que le faltaba.

Para disimular cogió el ratón y entró en internet. Vagó un poco por la noticias y vio algo que le causó impresión. Ahora entendía porque el chico que le había dado la paliza tenía esas pintas. Al parecer era otra nueva moda entre los jóvenes. Entró en la noticia y vio algunas fotos del antes y el después de esos cambios. Por más que comparaba unas entre otras, las personas parecían no ser la misma. Se veían totalmente diferentes de cómo eran antes. Si él también pudiese verse diferente de alguna forma quizá pasaría más desapercibido entre la gente, que era lo que necesitaba desde hacía tiempo. Pensativo se le ocurrió una idea que quizá funcionase.

Por otra parte Sasuke esperaba pacientemente desde la esquina de un edificio a que el rubio saliese de aquel local. Parecía que el rubio estaba algo nervioso y no era para menos después de lo de hoy. Fingía estar utilizando el móvil, mientras estaba apoyado en la misma esquina del muro. Permaneció al menos unos veinte minutos esperando, hasta que por fin vio al rubio salir, así que esta vez se escondió totalmente. Esperó unos tres minutos y sacó un espejo del bolsillo de su pantalón. Se agachó para estar más cerca del suelo y asomó el espejo, viendo que el rubio se alejaba de allí. Se puso de pie y guardó el espejo en su lugar de siempre y asomó un poco la cabeza para cerciorarse de que todo seguía igual que cuando lo vio a través del espejo. Comprobando que efectivamente seguía siendo así, tan pronto como el rubio giró en una esquina, él salió y procedió a caminar hacia la misma dirección.

 **& SasuNaru&**

El rubio abrió los ojos y se encontró con la oscuridad de su cuarto. Dándose la vuelta, buscó el reloj digital que tenía sobre su mesita, indicándole la hora.

–Dos de la mañana –se dijo a sí mismo. A pesar de que se fue a las once de la noche a dormir, más tarde de la usual para él, no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Con pesadez se sentó en la cama. Estaba muerto de sueño, ¿por qué demonios no se dormía? Si no iba a dormir, lo mejor sería ponerse de pie y moverse. Se destapó y se acercó a la orilla de la cama. Se puso de pie y dio la luz de la habitación. Salió con el pijama puesto, hasta el cuarto de baño donde dio la luz también. Vio sobre el lavabo una bolsa de plástico pequeña, así que se acercó hasta ella y la abrió.

 **& SasuNaru&**

Por la mañana, Sasuke salió de la habitación y caminó hasta la cocina. Miró por la ventana hacia el edificio de enfrente, no encontrándose al rubio en el comedor. Miró el reloj de su muñeca.

–Bueno, aún faltan unos diez minutos –se dijo a sí mismo. Después de todo, sabía las pautas a seguir del rubio tras los meses de vigilancia. Esta vez él se había adelantado un poco al despertarse antes que el rubio. Así que cogió dos rebanadas de pan de una bolsa y las puso dentro de la tostadora. Mientras se hacían, cogió una jarra de cristal que contenía café hecho y se sirvió en un vaso.

Sacó de la nevera la mantequilla y cogió un plato para las tostadas. Cuando el pan estuvo hecho, lo sacó de la tostadora y con ayuda de un cuchillo le untó la mantequilla. Tan pronto le dio el primer bocado a una, se fijó de nuevo en aquella ventana. Le resultó raro que el rubio no estuviese ya levantado. Pero dadas las circunstancias de ayer, quizá estaba cansado.

O eso fue lo que pensó hasta que vio en su reloj que eran las una y cuarto. No le había visto salir en ningún momento y cuando anoche llegó al apartamento, vio al rubio ver la tele en el suyo. Así que era indudable que estaba allí. ¿Y si hoy se lo iba a pasar en la cama? Quizá estaba un poco depresivo por lo de ayer y pasaría todo el día acostado. Después de todo, él no podía ver ese dormitorio desde donde estaba. Sólo a través de aquellas ventanas el comedor y un poco del cuarto de baño y era evidente que no se encontraba en ninguno de los dos.

De repente le vino aquella imagen en la que el rubio quiso haber acabado con su vida antes. ¿Y si ahora estaba sucediendo lo mismo? Quizá el rubio había decidido poner punto y final con todo aquello. Nervioso, se mordió el labio inferior.

–No te pongas en lo peor. –intentó tranquilizarse él mismo.

También cabía la posibilidad de que el rubio estuviese enfermo, pero tendría que salir a por medicinas, ¿verdad? ¿Y si estaba con mucha fiebre y no podía moverse? Cualquiera de las posibilidades que barajaba lo dejaban más nervioso.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello, intentando pensar. Ahora entendía por qué el maldito código exigía no enamorarse. ¡El no verle sano y salvo le estaba volviendo loco! Seguramente que de ser algunos de los que vigiló en el pasado, se lo habría tomado con más calma. Pero a diferencia del rubio, aquellos era perderlos de vista un segundo y ya estaban tramando su venganza.

Por ahora lo único que se le ocurría era ir a la calle y encontrar a alguien para que hiciese el trabajo por él, al igual que hizo con la comida la otra vez. Si se dejaba ver, estaba perdido.

Con rapidez salió a la calle y vio a un joven que tecleaba en su móvil mientras caminaba. Echó a correr hasta él y lo detuvo, sin importarle la cara de confusión del chico.

–¿Quieres ganar un poco de dinero?

–¿Y quién no? –confesó sonriente.

Sasuke hurgó en sus bolsillos y le dio un billete–. Lo único que tienes que hacer, es lo siguiente. –tan pronto le explicó al chico lo que debía de hacer, le siguió con la mirada y esperó en ese lugar a que el chico regresase. Cuando lo hizo, escuchó atentamente su contestación.

–¿Y bien?

–No me han abierto la puerta. –fue la contestación del joven.

–¿Has insistido? –se refirió al hecho de tocar más de una vez la puerta o el timbre.

–Sí. Pero parecía no haber nadie.

"De ahí no ha salido" ,pensó–. Gracias, has sido de mucha ayuda. Ya puedes irte.

–Vale –esa fue su despedida antes de echar a andar.

Ahora sí, se temía lo peor. Corrió hasta el edificio del rubio y subió las escaleras hasta su puerta. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie le veía y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un artefacto que procedió a poner en la cerradura de la puerta. Tan pronto como sintió ese ruidillo que indicaba que la puerta estaba abierta, la empujó con suavidad y entró silencioso al apartamento. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se encontró con que a la derecha estaba la habitación que era mitad cocina, mitad comedor. Deducía entonces que la puerta contigua era el cuarto de baño por la perspectiva que él veía desde su piso.

Desde su posición veía otras dos habitaciones a la derecha. Esos debían de ser los dormitorios. La primera puerta de la izquierda estaba abierta y mostraba un ropero, así que sólo le quedaba la continua y última que tenía la puerta entre abierta.

Caminó entonces hasta allí y con rapidez pero con sigilo, sacó el espejo de su bolsillo y lo metió entre la apertura de la puerta, pero no veía al rubio. Todo estaba muy silencioso, demasiado. Y no lograba enfocar con el espejo todos los puntos de aquella habitación. Sólo esperaba que al rubio no le hubiese pasado nada. Despacio empujó la puerta y se alivió al no encontrar a nadie allí. Dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de alivio. Llegó a pensar en la posibilidad de que se había suicidado tomándose alguna pastilla. Pero entonces volvió a asaltarle otra duda. ¿Y si estaba en el cuarto de baño?

No lo creía, no escuchaba ningún tipo de ruido, como el agua correr por la ducha o de cuando chocaba en el lavabo, pero iría a mirar por si acaso. Después de todo, si le había sucedido algo no se escucharía nada. Caminó unos pasos hasta aquella puerta abierta de par en par y enseguida lo sacó de dudas. Al parecer el rubio no estaba en casa. Quizá había salido antes de que él despertase. Eso explicaría por qué no le había visto irse. De todas formas, ahora que sabía que no había pasado nada grave, debía de volver a su puesto. Caminó hasta la puerta y agarró el pomo para abrirla, pero se detuvo de inmediato al escuchar un ruido proveniente del otro lado de la puerta. No le dio tiempo a soltar su agarre cuando se encontró con que al otro lado un chico pelinegro con los ojos color rojizo tenía el pomo también sujeto y lo había pillado in fraganti al abrir la puerta.

–¿Sasuke? –preguntó el recién llegado al ver en su apartamento al pelinegro con cara sorprendida.

–¿Naruto? –preguntó al creer reconocer esa voz. ¿Qué le pasaba en el cabello? Ya no era rubio, era negro. ¿Y a sus ojos? Pero ahora no era momento de sorprenderse por eso. Estaba metido en un lio y uno muy gordo.

Frunció el ceño. No es que no se alegrase de verle, pero estaba metido en su apartamento y sin invitación– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado? –más que una pregunta, fue una exigencia.

Era normal que se enfadase, después de todo no tendría que estar allí. Aún así, intentó aparentar calma y naturalidad–. Me ha dejado entrar tu casero –inventó.

–El casero. –repitió para estar seguro.

–Eso es –fue lo mejor que pudo inventar en tan corto tiempo.

–¿Hace mucho rato de eso?

¿Por qué esa pregunta le había sonado sospechosa?–. No. Ahora.

–Ya veo. –cerró la puerta para que nadie más los pudiese escuchar–. ¿Y por qué te ha dejado pasar? –preguntó curioso.

–Sólo venía a visitarte, pero le dije que estaba preocupado porque no abrías la puerta.

–Estaba dando un paseo. Normalmente cuando no hay nadie en casa, no se le abre la puerta a nadie. –le hizo ver.

Sonrió–. Eso lo sé. Pero tu casero me dijo que podía esperarte dentro, así que aquí estoy.

Cambió su cara de enfado a una de compresión–. Ya veo. –sonrió caminando hacia la cocina.

Tan pronto como le vio la espalda a Naruto, cerró los ojos con pesar. La mentira había sido pésima y sin fundamento, pero si el rubio se lo había tragado, era lo que importaba. Aunque había salido todo bien, lo mejor era marcharse de allí para no levantar más sospechas–. Será mejor que me vaya. Otro día quizá venga a visitarte. –decía al tiempo que veía a Naruto salir de la cocina con las manos escondidas tras la espalda y acercarse hacia él con una sonrisa.

–¿Tan pronto?

–Sí. Tengo cosas que hacer. –le hizo ver.

En un rápido movimiento, cogió a Sasuke del cuello de la camisa y lo empujó contra la pared, apuntándole con la mano derecha con un cuchillo–. ¿Quién eres?

–No sé a qué te refieres –preguntó mirando hacia ese cuchillo tembloroso, sin aparentar estar nervioso, que estaba al lado izquierdo de su cuello.

–Me he encontrado con mi casero, hace más de dos horas por la calle y me ha dicho que se iba al hospital porque su hija había dado a luz. Así que, ¿quién eres y cómo has entrado aquí? –Siseó– ¿Eres un periodista?

–No. –contestó con firmeza.

Forzó más su agarre–. ¿Tengo que clavarte este cuchillo para que lo digas?

–Te he dicho que no soy un periodista. –Dijo mirándole a los ojos– ¿Y qué pasa con ese cuchillo? ¿El teñirte el cabello te ha vuelto un salvaje?

–Creo que si ves tu vida en peligro, dirás la verdad, es todo. Dime, ¿es esto alguna especie de trampa televisiva? ¿Te has colado en mi casa para poner cámaras?

–¿Y qué iba yo a conseguir con eso? –preguntó con rapidez.

–No lo sé, por eso te lo pregunto. –contestó de la misma manera.

–Creo que te estás equivocando. –Miró hacia un lado–. Y yo he metido la pata. –reconoció–. Debí haberme esperado más tiempo –susurró enfadado por la situación. Había sido descubierto de la forma más tonta que le podía haber pasado.

–Dame una respuesta rápida o esta vez llamo a la policía.

Miró de nuevo a Uzumaki– ¡No! –Se apresuró a decir, mirando al menor–. A ellos no. –Cerró los ojos con pesar – ¿Había sonado tan desesperado como se había escuchado a sí mismo?

–Habla. –ordenó.

Bueno ya nada podía ser peor, sólo le quedaba confesar–. Soy tu vigilante.

–¿Eh? –Quedó tan confundido que casi quita el cuchillo de su cuello.

Decidió que lo mejor era explicárselo–. A todas las personas que han estado en correccionales, les dan la libertad condicional tarde o temprano. Ahí es donde deben demostrar que han cambiado. Pero lo que no saben es que están en un periodo vigilado de prueba. Y ahí es donde entramos personas como yo.

–¿Quieres decir…? –alargó la frase intentando atar cabos en su cabeza.

–Que desde que se te dio la libertad condicional he seguido tus pasos uno por uno. Te he estado siguiendo en todo momento. Mientras comprabas, paseabas, corrías. –señaló hacia el edificio de enfrente desde la ventana por donde siempre lo observaba y Naruto no tardó en mirar hacia allí–. Te he visto comer, cenar, levantarte por la mañana… –al ver el silencio que demostraba Uzumaki y cómo le regresó la mirada, continuó–. Si en este tiempo hubieses cometido algún tipo de delito, se te hubiese llevado de nuevo al centro y eso hubiese aumentado tu condena por años. Incluso el hecho de salir del país o de tu ciudad cuando se te dice que no lo hagas.

–¡O sea, ¿que era tu cobaya, y yo no lo sabía?! ¡Confíe en ti! –le hizo ver con frustración. Tanto que le había costado dar ese paso y resulta que todo había sido un engaño.

–Lo sé y fue mi error desde el principio interactuar contigo. Rompí las reglas.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces?

–Porque ibas a matarte siendo inocente. Si alguien me ha demostrado su inocencia día tras día has sido únicamente tú.

Su cabeza se estaba volviendo un caos ahora mismo–. Vale. No quiero escuchar más.

–Sé que parece que te he traicionado.

–Empezaba a considerarte una especie de amigo, pero ya veo que no es así. Los amigos no se mienten entre sí y tú lo has hecho. –confesó.

–Tienes que entender que mi trabajo tiene ciertas normas y he estado rompiendo algunas.

–Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras. –siseó con dolor.

–Eso ya lo sé. –La verdad es que él era el único culpable en ello. Naruto no había tenido ninguna culpa.

–Entonces no haberlo hecho. Puedes ser mi vigilante o como quiera que se llame eso, pero no tienes derecho a colarte en mi casa así como así.

–Lo hice porque estaba preocupado. –se excusó.

–No hace falta que te preocupes. No voy a incendiar el edificio. –le hizo ver.

–No me refería a eso. –contestó sintiendo una gran presión en esos momentos.

–¡¿Entonces a qué?! –bramó.

–¡Estaba preocupado porque me gustas! – se sorprendió al escucharse decir eso. ¿Cómo habían llegado esas palabras a escaparse de su boca? ¿Sería por la intensidad del momento? Bueno, ya daba igual.

Enmudeció unos segundos– ¿Qué? – ¿Había escuchado lo que creía haber escuchado? Sin darse cuenta bajó el cuchillo y liberó a Sasuke del agarre.

Cerró los ojos con pesar y miró al menor–. Lo que has oído. No hubiese atravesado esa puerta de no ser así. Te lo aseguro.

–No, espera –negó con la cabeza–. Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

–Claro que lo tiene. Al menos para mí.

Miró confundido a Sasuke–. Pero, ¿eso se puede? En tu trabajo –aclaró.

–No sé debe. De hecho está prohibido. Pero sin poder evitarlo lo he hecho.

Naruto se echó a reír y caminó hasta la cocina. El pelinegro lo miró confundido y lo siguió, viendo que ponía el cuchillo dentro de un cajón. Cuando Uzumaki se dio la vuelta se encontró con Sasuke y se detuvo en su caminar–. Dime que es una broma. –Al ver que Sasuke no lo negó, continuó hablando algo más serio y preocupado–. Tiene que ser una broma. No puedes enamorarte de mí.

–¿Por qué no?

–Tengo un montón de problemas. Estoy acusado de meterle fuego a un aula. Soy un pirómano. –le recordó.

–No lo eres, de eso estoy seguro.

Cerró los ojos con pesar intentando calmarse y volvió a mirar a Uchiha para cambiarle el tema– ¿Entonces, tu finalidad aquí es…?

–Vigilarte. Pero cómo he roto las reglas, puedo protegerte, como lo he estado haciendo hasta ahora.

Ahora el joven de ojos rojizos comprendía porque se había sentido perseguido, vigilado y cómo había interrumpido su acto de intentar matarse. Por eso le protegió tan rápido cuando fue golpeado ayer e incluso la noche del callejón, llegó a ayudarle. ¡En todas esas ocasiones no había estado allí de casualidad! ¡Sino que siempre había sido su sombra!

Ensombreció su cara. Gracias a su profesor y a sus tocamientos estaba ahogándose en esa vida que intentaba vivir. No quería que se volviese a repetir lo mismo–. Si lo que quieres es mi cuerpo…–no pudo finalizar la frase cuando Uchiha le interrumpió.

–Claro que lo quiero, ¿quién no lo querría? Pero no es lo único que quiero de ti. No me he enamorado de tu cuerpo solamente, sino de tu interior. Yo he visto al verdadero Naruto que hay en ti. No creas que porque te tocó lidiar con un acosador pervertido, todos somos iguales. –dio unos pasos para estar más cerca de Uzumaki quien le miraba preocupado. Llevó su mano derecha hasta la cabeza del menor y se la acarició–. Tienes dos opciones. Puedes dejar que me quede a tu lado, que te proteja y te ayude hasta que cojamos a ese descerebrado. O puedes llamar a la policía y denunciarme por allanamiento de morada. Si lo haces me suspenderán temporalmente de mi cargo y pondrán un sustituto para que te vigile. –Retiró su mano y se cruzó de brazos–. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué decides?

Los ojos rojizos miraban al mayor en silencio. Eligiese lo que eligiese cambiaría de nuevo su vida. La pregunta era si tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Barajó las posibilidades en su cabeza caótica y por fin decidió–. ¿Puedo volver a confiar en ti cómo antes?

–Siempre. No habrá más secretos. –aseguró.

–Elijo la primera opción. –estiró su mano.

Uchiha sonrió ampliamente–. Vamos a coger a ese cabrón –aseguró, agarrando la mano de Uzumaki, formando así un pacto entre ellos.

 **& SasuNaru&**

Continuará…

 **Gracias por sus reviews a:**

 **Zanzamaru:** Gracias Zanza por tu review y me temo que tus preguntas más bien se contestarán en el capitulo siguiente, así que tendrás que esperar de nuevo otro capi n.n

 **Marilesly:** Bueno aquí tienes la continuación del capi, espero que te haya gustado al igual que te gustó el anterior.

 **ReiraUchihaUsui:** Pues sí, Orochimaru creo que no está preparado para lo que se le avecina, pero así se lo piensa dos veces antes de volver a atacar, ¿verdad? Y parece que Sasuke está dispuesto a hacerle morder el polvo al profesor.

 **Takaita Hiwatari:** Pues sí, me hiciste reír con lo último que pusiste. Y te lo diré por si en el capi no he sabido ponerlo bien. No, Naruto ya no estudia.

 **RahiN:** Hola,aquí está la continuación de la historia, ¿te la esperabas? Espero que te haya gustado este capi también y sí, Naruto sufrió mucho debido a Orochimaru, pero Sasuke está decidido a atraparlo. ¿Qué crees que sucederá en el próximo capi?

 **Lina Okazaki:** Ya ves que Sasuke ha sido descubierto por el rubio que ahora es moreno, pero aún así, están dispuestos a cambiar las cosas. Aunque en el próximo capi estoy segura de que se despejarán más dudas que te hayan podido surgir o que tengas del primer capi.

Eso es todo por ahora, perdón por los dedazos que siempre hay, cuidaos mucho, bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Continuación…

 **& SasuNaru&**

Uchiha miraba a su alrededor. Estaba sentado en el sofá que había en el comedor, frente a él estaba una mesita y delante una tele. A su izquierda un poco más atrás del sofá estaba la ventana. Esa por la que siempre podía ver los movimientos del rubio. Tras el sofá había una mesa cuadrada con tres sillas en donde comía Uzumaki. Más atrás estaba la cocina poco amueblada y con lo justo para poder cocinar. Una nevera, una lavadora, un fregadero, un poco de encimera libre y los fuegos para poder cocinar. La basura la tenía dentro de un pequeño hueco.

Naruto le estudiaba en silencio. Habían hecho una especie de alianza, pero la verdad es que no sabía nada acerca de ese chico y necesitaba respuestas. Le vio dejar de mirar curioso a su alrededor para enfocarse en él. Carraspeó al sentirse un poco nervioso. Después de todo le miraba muy fijamente y el saber que estaba enamorado de él no le ayudaba a sentir lo contrario–. Tengo dudas –aclaró.

–Claro. Pregunta lo que quieras. –le invitó a hacerlo.

–No sé por dónde empezar –confesó–. ¿Qué edad tienes? –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar.

–Dieciocho.

–¿En serio? –preguntó confundido–. No te ofendas, pero pensaba que eras mucho mayor. Te echaba unos veintitrés. –sonrió algo avergonzado–. Así que sólo nos llevamos dos años. –susurró esto último.

–Tranquilo, no me ofendo. La gente suele pensarlo. –hizo referencia a lo de la edad.

Con la edad que le echaba pensaba que era normal que ya trabajaba, pero al saber que sólo era dos años mayor que él, le parecía muy joven para el trabajo que desempeñaba. Y también estaba el hecho de que no era un trabajo común y corriente– ¿Cómo entraste en este trabajo?

Sonrió–. La verdad es que no lo buscaba –confesó–. Quería ser más bien un detective privado. Mi padre es juez, mi hermano policía y mi madre una abogada de prestigio. Mi padre quería que fuese un policía como mi hermano. Así que me presenté al examen y lo aprobé, pero yo quería ser detective.

Le había dejado claro que por capricho de su padre había estudiado para algo que no quería ser, pero eso no le aclaraba su duda– ¿Y cómo llegaste a ser un vigilante?

–Necesitaba dinero para montar mi propio negocio, así que este era el trabajo que encontré más parecido a lo que quería convertirme y de paso me servía de experiencia.

Teniendo esa duda aclarada pensó en las respuestas que le dio el mayor en el parque cuando había sido atacado por aquel desconocido y le aseguraba que el hecho de haber golpeado a su agresor no le traería problemas–. Con razón sabías tanto de leyes. –comentó en voz baja. Vaya, realmente su familia era privilegiada en todos los aspectos. Bajó la mirada sintiéndose en desventaja en lo que respectaba a su propio futuro.

Uchiha sentía una gran curiosidad desde que habían formado ese pacto– ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

–Adelante. –le miró de nuevo, esperando su pregunta.

–¿Por qué has elegido la primera opción? –le preguntó haciendo referencia a las dos opciones que le dio a escoger antes–. Está claro que no me conoces, no como yo a ti. –especificó–. Un nuevo vigilante hubiese sido lo mismo.

Silenció unos segundos antes de contestar–. Eso es verdad, pero no sé porqué sentí que de nuevo me quedaría completamente solo. Un nuevo vigilante no asegura que me crea, como lo has hecho tú hasta ahora. O eso es lo que pienso. Me has apoyado y defendido cuando nadie más lo ha hecho. Yo carezco de una importante familia como la tuya en la que apoyarme, así que sólo quería sentir un poco de felicidad de nuevo al ver que no estoy totalmente solo. –observó la cara de Sasuke unos segundos, esperando no haberle causado algún daño con sus palabras. Después de todo a lo mejor el pelinegro podía haber pensado que lo hizo porque le correspondía en sus sentimientos–. Siento si no es la respuesta que esperabas.

–Es la tuya, con eso me vale –le sonrió y le señaló con el dedo índice, más concretamente hacia su cabello–. ¿Qué te ha llevado a eso?

–Oh –se tocó el cabello negro unos segundos–, el que me agredió llevaba lentillas y el cabello teñido. Al parecer es una moda. Así que pensé que me serviría para poder andar por la calle sin que me acusaran con el dedo.

–No te he visto comprarlo. –confesó confundido, refiriéndose al tinte.

–Ayer entre a un ciber –pensó que Sasuke le seguía constantemente, así que se sintió tonto en cierta forma, era obvio que el pelinegro sabía el momento y la zona–. Entré al ciber –se corrigió– y compré las lentillas y el tinte negro por internet. En las tiendas jamás me lo venderían por ser quien soy. Sólo tuve que dar un número de cuenta bancaria para que se cobren el dinero y en un apartado puse que dejaran el paquete en la puerta, ya que no estaría en casa.

Al escuchar aquello, se cruzó de brazos con una media sonrisa–. Muy astuto de tu parte. Puede haber un montón de Naruto Uzumaki repartidos por Japón. Ellos no se molestarían en analizar los datos. Su única prioridad es vender y recibir el pago. Pero no vi a ningún repartidor venir a este bloque de apartamentos.

–Ah. Es que el paquete ya estaba aquí cuando llegué.

–Vaya, que rapidez. –confesó, al ver la eficacia esa página web para mandar a sus mensajeros– ¿Y cómo te ha ido el cambio?

–Bastante bien. Aunque tenga este aspecto, la gente me trata mucho mejor. Me ha ido tan bien que casi no me lo creo –sonrió–. Anoche no podía dormir, así que me teñí el cabello y me puse las lentillas. Estaba ansioso por saber si esto podría funcionar, así que salí de madrugada a la calle, hasta ahora.

Una vez más pensaba en que Uzumaki se le había escapado, pero era humano y necesitaba dormir también. Aunque su error le costó tener que ser descubierto sin necesidad. Lo bueno de aquello es que le ayudaría a salir a como diese lugar del calvario que estaba viviendo–. Pronto volverá a ser así. Y podrás tener de nuevo el aspecto que tenías sin que nadie te señale nunca más. –aseguró–. De todas formas, tengo que dejar constancia de tu cambio de imagen a la policía.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –preguntó confundido sin entender la razón.

–Porque aunque no sea tu caso, muchos han intentando cambiar de aspecto para salir del país con ayuda de un carnet falso.

¿Así que todo sigue siendo igual? –ahora se sentía más confundido que antes.

–No. La gente no sabrá quién eres. O al menos les costará más reconocerte debido a esas lentillas rojas. Pero deberás dejar constancia en la policía de tu cambio de imagen.

–No sabía que esto podría considerarse un delito –confesó–. Jeh, pensaba que al menos se me concedía un poco de intimidad y el permiso de poder hacer lo que quiera con mi físico, pero ni ya eso se me permite. –comentó, sintiéndose impotente.

Se sintió mal al tener que darle la noticia, pero sabía que eso tarde o temprano perjudicaría al rubio y eso era lo que menos quería para él–. Tranquilo, yo te ayudaré en eso. Hablaré con mi hermano e investigaré unas cuantas cosas acerca de ese lunático que te metió en todo esto.

–¿Y qué harás sobre nosotros? No me refiero a sentimentalmente. –aclaró–. Quiero decir, tu secreto ha sido descubierto. –se llevó su mano derecha al ojo del mismo lado y procedió a frotárselo con suavidad.

–No pasará nada siempre y cuando no se lo comentes a la policía. Ellos no vigilan mis movimientos, así que creo que según requiera tu situación ante el peligro, no hará falta seguir escondiéndome. –Estudió los movimientos de Naruto–. Estás cansado, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no te echas una siesta? Yo podría aprovechar para ir a ver a mi hermano.

–No es mala idea, comienzo a sentirme algo cansado.

–Vendré aquí tan pronto averigüe algo. –Se puso de pie y vio que el menor le imitó en el gesto–. Naruto.

–¿Hm?

–Siento no habértelo contado antes.

–Tranquilo, ha debido de ser difícil para ti también. –comentó, sintiendo empatía por el mayor.

 **& SasuNaru&**

En la comisaría de policía, Sasuke esperaba en una habitación junto a varias personas. Se mantenía de pie, esperando a que su hermano llegase de nuevo a la comisaría, ya que había salido a patrullar las calles. Uchiha miró a su alrededor.

Primero sentados en unas sillas había una pareja de novios que ni siquiera se miraban. Se fijó en la apariencia de ambos y pronto comprendió donde estaba la causa. Seguidos de estos había una mujer mayor y otra mujer más joven que discutían. Otra mujer joven de unos treinta años tenía sus manos en la cabeza y parecía asustada. Un hombre tenía cogido a un niño de la mano y su expresión era algo severa. Los casos para él estaban claros. Ese trabajo le había enseñado que con sólo observar se podían apreciar muchos detalles sin que la gente los contase.

–Sasuke. –Fue llamado por otro agente de policía–. Tu hermano está en su despacho –le informó.

–Enseguida voy. –le contestó–. Salió de la habitación y pasó de largo de algunas mesas con ordenadores y de algunos policías que estaban trabajando. Todo el mundo le conocía. Itachi a veces les hablaba de él y de cómo pasó el examen para ser policía. Sasuke finalmente llegó a la puerta y la tocó, sintiendo como desde el otro lado le daban permiso para entrar y así lo hizo.

–Hola, Sasuke. –saludó Itachi.

–Hola. –le sonrió un poco. Esa habitación no era muy grande. Al entrar se encontraba una mesa con un ordenador y dos asientos, uno a cada lado de la mesa. Tras eso una pequeña ventana y tanto a la izquierda como a la derecha había unos armarios llenos de archivos.

–¿Cómo estás? –le preguntó el mayor mientras se sentaba.

–Bien. Me va bien. –confesó.

–¿Qué hay en la sala? –preguntó, sabiendo que su hermano cada vez que esperaba en la sala de espera de la policía, siempre analizaba los casos que allí se presentaban.

Sasuke comenzó a enumerar los casos–. Pareja de novios que ha discutido probablemente porque la mujer quiere más joyas en sus dedos y él no está dispuesto a gastarse más dinero en ella. –claramente vio que la mujer vestía muy bien y llevaba las manos enjoyadas por anillo y pulseras de alto valor.

Dos mujeres, una de ellas de avanzada edad que discutían por unas parcelas de terreno. Imagino que una de ellas quiere poner una denuncia a la otra.

Una mujer que claramente ha tenido un accidente ya sea de coche o de moto y ha sido la que ha golpeado al otro vehículo y ha venido a dejar constancia. –de haber sido a una persona, la otra persona estaría allí en ese instante para poner la denuncia y si hubiese fallecido, los familiares hubiesen dejado constancia.

Un hombre y su hijo que vienen a decir que el niño seguramente ha roto algún cristal de su vecino con la pelota. –vio al niño vestir con un traje de futbol y las zapatillas parecían tener algo de barro. Por la cara del padre sabía que eso había implicado algo más que simplemente darle unas patadas al balón.

–Una vez más te haré saber si es así. Tu trabajo te ha agudizado más lo sentidos, pero estoy seguro de que no has venido aquí solo por eso –le pidió con la mano que tomase asiento.

–Tienes razón –tomó asiento–. Necesito tu ayuda. Tengo un claro caso de inocencia ante mis narices. Necesito investigar a la otra persona. Ver si tiene algún expediente abierto delictivo.

–¿Qué caso? –preguntó mientras procedía a dejar su mano izquierda sobre el ratón.

–Uzumaki Naruto. –sabía que con sólo decir el nombre, su hermano sabría de quien se trataba.

–¿El pirómano? –miró a su hermano sorprendido.

–No le llames así, tiene su nombre y es inocente. Pero sí, es esa persona. –le hizo ver–. A quien quiero investigar es a su profesor. Fui testigo de cómo le atacó en un callejón, así que no me fio de él. –confesó.

–Lo buscaré en la base de datos. –Miró hacia la pantalla del ordenador y puso las manos en las teclas– ¿Cuál es su nombre?

–Sólo sé que se llama Orochimaru, que es profesor y que sigue yendo al mismo colegio que antes.

Itachi tecleó en el ordenador–. Aparecen varios con ese nombre, el problema es el segundo nombre. Si no lo tienes es como dar palos de ciego.

Chasqueó la lengua en señal de enfado y rápidamente cayó en otra posibilidad– ¿Tienen fotos las fichas?

–Sí.

Se puso de pie y rodeó la mesa–. Déjame ver –cogió el ratón y pasó de largo las fotos en las que estaba seguro que no era la persona que buscaba. La noche en la que acorraló a Naruto en el callejón, pudo ver que tenía el cabello largo. Puede que si aparecía ahora en la ficha policial eso cambiase, pero su cara poco podía variar. De repente se detuvo al ver una foto–. Creo que es esta persona. –Pinchó en el historial, pero no ponía que tuviese ningún antecedente con la policía, aunque sí que era profesor y había estado en otros colegios. Simplemente estaba registrado como los demás ciudadanos lo estaban en todo el país. Chasqueó la lengua disgustado–. No tiene nada. –se retiró un poco para que su hermano pudiese continuar por donde lo había dejado.

–Parece estar limpio.

–Ya. Pues me da que eso no es del todo cierto. De lo contrario no hubiese atacado a Naruto.

–Si le agredió, ¿por qué no denunció? –miró a su hermano, interesado en esa respuesta.

–Eso no lo sé. –inventó–. Imagino que no le dejaría rastro. No des parte de lo que te acabo de contar. Si Uzumaki no ha dicho nada, tendrá sus razones. De todas formas, ¿puedes imprimirme esa ficha?

–Claro –dio un par de clic con el ratón y la ficha no tardó en salir por una impresora que tenía bajo la mesa. En cuanto cogió las hojas imprimidas, se las dio a Sasuke.

–Gracias. –Las aceptó, doblándolas por la mitad– ¿Tenéis aquí los escritos del juicio?

De nuevo miró en su ordenador–. Me temo que pertenecen a otro distrito.

–¿Crees que puedas conseguirlos?

–Los originales estoy seguro de que no. Pero quizá pueda hacerme de alguna copia. Tendría que hablar con los policías de los juzgados y ver si están dispuestos a ayudar. No creas que es fácil.

–Eso me lo imagino. Hay otra cosa que me molesta de este asunto. Mira en la ficha de Uzumaki Naruto, dime quienes fueron los policías que le arrestaron.

–¿Para qué quieres saber eso? –preguntó mientras tecleaba.

–Es simplemente curiosidad. Siempre en las noticias decían la policía en general, pero nunca dieron los nombres de los policías que los detuvieron y tienen que ser de este distrito.

–Bueno, seguramente vendrá en los escritos, pero te diré los nombres por si no pudieses obtenerlos. Kakashi Hatake, Hashirama Senju y Asuma Sarutobi.

Al escuchar aquel nombre, Sasuke y su propio hermano se miraron–. Espera, ¿el mismo que fue antes nuestro vecino?

–Cabe esa posibilidad, después de todo él es policía. –le recordó–. Te mandaré sus direcciones por el móvil por si eso te sirve de algo.

–Gracias –Sasuke miró su reloj de pulsera y se puso de pie–. Tengo que irme ya. Si logras conseguirme algo, llámame. Mientras tanto yo llamaré a mi oficina a dejar constancia de algo.

–Cuídate hermano.

–Tú también y gracias. –dándose la vuelta abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación.

 **& SasuNaru&**

Uzumaki abrió la puerta de su apartamento encontrándose con Sasuke.

–Pasa –le invitó Naruto haciéndose a un lado para permitirle al otro entrar–. ¿Has podido averiguar algo?

–He estado hablando con mi hermano como te he dicho –le explicaba, sintiendo la puerta cerrarse tras de sí–, intentará ayudarme a coger los escritos del juicio.

–¿Los escritos? –preguntó sin entender.

–Cuando tuviste el juicio, habría alguien tomando nota en una máquina de escribir. En ella se apunta todo lo que decís tanto tú como la otra persona.

–¿Y qué harás con ello?

–Quiero leer que pasó en aquel juicio. Que fue lo que dijisteis ambas partes. Así quizá me ayude a pensar que fue lo que falló. Ya que no hay videos, tendré que apañármelas con eso.

–Ya veo.

–También he dado parte de tu cambio de imagen. –al ver la cara resignada de Uzumaki, decidió continuar–. Tengo una duda, ¿recuerdas como eran físicamente los policías que te interrogaron la primera vez?

–Ha pasado mucho tiempo, aunque recuerdo en particular a uno. El que me hizo las preguntas. Tenía los ojos marrones, el cabello negro peinado hacia arriba, las patillas un poco largas, su piel era algo morena y recuerdo que cuando llegué a la comisaría se puso a fumar un cigarrillo con bastante rapidez. –hizo un poco más de memoria–. Recuerdo también que el policía que me obligaba a sentarse tenía el cabello largo y sus ojos eran negros. El tercer policía que fue a buscar al vigilante de la escuela creo que tenía el cabello blanco, aunque parecía joven.

–Vale. Me has dado bastante información. Creo que uno de ellos podría ser un policía que fue vecino mío. Tengo que confirmarlo.

–¿De verdad?

Asintió con la cabeza–. Mi hermano me ha mandado las direcciones de los tres. Así que hablaré con ellos, pero el problema es que viven lejos. No puedo descuidar mi trabajo. Hoy ha sido una excepción.

Naruto pensó en que aquello tenía lógica, después de todo era su vigilante. Y en ese instante se le ocurrió una idea– ¿Y si te acompaño yo? –vio a Uchiha mirarle confundido–. Ahora no tengo el aspecto de antes y estaríamos juntos, así que podrías vigilarme.

–No sé. Cabe la posibilidad de que no sea mi vecino y que los otros policías o no lo recuerden o consideren que hicieron su trabajo. No quiero que te puedas sentir decepcionado o angustiado. –confesó.

–Pero si me quedo aquí sin hacer nada será peor. Además, puedo esperar fuera en la calle si no quieres que me vea nadie.

–No sé el tiempo que tendrías que esperar.

–No me importa. Estaré más tranquilo así.

–Bueno, si es tu deseo.

 **& SasuNaru&**

Uzumaki tenía la espalda apoyada en el muro de la segunda casa a la que fueron a visitar. Esperaba el regreso de Sasuke con paciencia. La primera casa a la que fueron fue a la de Hashirama Senju, quien decía hacer sólo su trabajo como siempre. Ahora se encontraban en la de Kakashi Hatake. O más bien Sasuke, porque él esperaba en la calle.

Uchiha miraba intensamente a Kakashi en el pequeño recibidor. Este se presentó como el vigilante de Naruto y le dijo que creía en su inocencia.

–¿Qué puedes decirme del caso Uzumaki? –volvió a preguntarle.

–Ya te lo he dicho, Uchiha. Recuerdo el caso Uzumaki. Estuve presente. –se rascó la cabeza.

Efectivamente le había dicho que estuvo presente la primera vez que le preguntó, pero eso no le aclaraba nada– ¿Viste algo fuera de lo común?

–Eso lo veo todos los días. No todos los casos son comunes. Creo que actuamos de acuerdo a la situación. –volvió a rascarse la cabeza.

El menor observó sus movimientos– ¿Nervioso por algo?

–¿Cómo dices? –preguntó confundido sin saber a qué se refería.

–Es la tercera vez que te veo hacer ese gesto. –con sólo mencionarle el nombre de Naruto había comenzado a rascarse la cabeza con disimulo y ahora iban otras dos veces más–. Si sabes algo, deberías decírmelo. Ese chico es inocente y está sufriendo mucho. Si hay algo que puedas decirme que haga que su carga sea menos pesada, creo que te lo agradecerá. Y de paso encerramos a la persona correcta. –aclaró.

–La persona correcta estuvo encerrada. –le hizo ver.

–Eso espero, porque de lo contrario estarías contribuyendo a que alguien campe por ahí a sus anchas haciendo quien sabe que cosas a los menores. –al ver la duda reflejada en aquel rostro, decidió continuar–. No tiene porque ser a tu hija, puede ser a algún sobrino, o primo tuyo.

El mayor se imaginó la situación y dejó escapar el aire con pesadez por la boca–. Mira, lo único que te puedo decir es que aquel día tanto Hashirama como Asuma estaban bastante nerviosos. Intentaban no aparentarlos, pero les conozco desde hace años. Pregunté si les sucedía algo, pero ambos me pidieron que no le diera importancia. Además, aquel día estuvimos allí porque el profesor se lo pidió a la oficina.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Uchiha enarcando una ceja.

–Los policías vamos siempre por pareja, pero mi compañero está de baja debido a una lesión en la pierna, es por ello que voy con ellos a donde se les mande. Ese día en realidad nos dirigíamos a verificar y a tomar las huellas de una caja fuerte en una casa que había sido robada. A mitad de camino nos llamaron por la radio para decir que teníamos que ir al colegio por petición expresa. Eso es todo lo que puedo decirte. Y ahora contéstame una cosa.

Sasuke esperó por su pregunta–. Dime.

–¿No crees que te tomas tu trabajo demasiado en serio? –le preguntó, después de todo por muy vigilante del rubio que fuese, nadie se tomaba las molestias que se estaba tomando él en esos momentos. Eso lo sabía con certeza.

–Creo que es lo menos que debo hacer para salvar a un inocente, ya que los demás le han dado la espalda. Te agradezco la ayuda –hizo una reverencia y se dio la vuelta, abriendo la puerta para salir finalmente de allí. Caminó hasta la puerta de verja y la abrió, pasando por ella y cerrándola tras de sí. Se encontró con que Uzumaki estaba apoyado en la pared, esperando a su regreso. No pudo evitar mirarle por unos segundos. Todavía le costaba acostumbrarse a verle con ese cambio de imagen, aunque sabía que en su interior seguía siendo la misma persona que le gustaba. Pero tenía que confesar que tampoco le sentaba mal su nueva imagen.

Naruto miró hacia su izquierda ya que le pareció haber escuchado unos pasos. Efectivamente se trataba de la persona por la cual había estado esperando–. ¿Alguna novedad? –preguntó despegándose del muro, dando dos pasos hacia él.

Negó con la cabeza. No le daría falsas esperanzas, lo mejor era hablar con la persona que le quedaba y preguntarle acerca de lo que dijo Kakashi–. Vamos al último sitio.

 **& SasuNaru&**

Sasuke miraba en su móvil la dirección de la calle que buscaban. Estaban en una urbanización de casas, pero aquello era tan grande que no encontraban el número.

–Debería de estar por aquí, ¿no? –Preguntó Naruto fijándose en los números–. Hemos caminado ya por cuatro calles, así que tendríamos que estar más cerca.

Sasuke levantó la vista del móvil para mirar hacia las numeraciones de los muros, que estaban junto a las puertas metálicas–. Es esa. –confirmó al ver la numeración. Los dos miraron desde ahí esa gran casa. La verja estaba abierta, así que alguien habría entrado o salido–. Tendrás que volver a esperar.

–No importa, ve tranquilo. Tarda lo que creas oportuno –fue la respuesta de Naruto antes de caminar unos pasos y acomodar su espalda de nuevo y por tercera vez en ese día en un muro.

Uchiha le sonrió aunque su sonrisa no fue vista por Uzumaki. Realmente sabía cumplir su palabra de que no molestaría y eso le gustaba. Sin perder más tiempo, cruzó la entrada abierta y caminó hasta la puerta donde una vez allí, tocó el timbre.

Esperó un poco y la puerta se abrió, disipando la duda que había tenido todo el día. Efectivamente fue su antigua vecina, la mujer de Asuma, quien le había abierto la puerta.

–Hola, Kurenai –le saludó.

–¡Sasuke! –le llamó con alegría al reconocerle.

–Veo que no me has olvidado –le sonrió.

–Pasa, por favor –le invitó a entrar, sintiéndose emocionada.

–Gracias –así lo hizo, escuchando que tras él, se cerraba la puerta.

–¿Qué te ha traído por aquí? –preguntó caminando hacia él, poniéndose por delante–. En estos dos años te has vuelto más apuesto. ¿Cómo está Itachi?

–Está bien. Todos estamos bien. –prefirió contestar a esa última pregunta antes que a la anterior que podía delatarle.

–Asuma se pondrá muy contento de verte. Será toda una sorpresa –decía al tiempo agarraba la mano del menor y caminaba por el pasillo.

–¿Está aquí?

–Sí, está en nuestro jardín. Estás de suerte, hoy ha sido su día de descanso, así que podréis hablar cómo lo hacíais en los viejos tiempos y poneros al día. –le explicaba a medida que pasaban por algunas habitaciones. En cuanto llegaron al comedor, una puerta corredera estaba abierta y allí estaba el hombre, sentado en el escalón de madera, que daba a su jardín, observándolo–. Cariño, mira quien ha venido a visitarnos –le llamó la atención, haciendo que el hombre que le daba la espalda le mirase y sonriese al ver allí al joven Uchiha.

–¡Sasuke! –se puso de pie para recibirle con una sonrisa.

–Hola. –le sonrió, contento de verle–. Ha pasado un tiempo.

–Vaya que si lo ha hecho. Mírate, has crecido mucho. –comentó alegre mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo.

–Traeré un té para ti, Sasuke –anunció la mujer con una sonrisa, para después caminar hacia el interior de la casa.

–Ven, siéntate a mi lado –le dijo el mayor, señalando al suelo en el que había estado sentado él.

Así lo hizo, tomando asiento–. Gracias.

–Qué casualidad. –Comentó feliz por verle, tomando asiento junto a él– ¿Al final estudiaste para ser policía como quería tu padre?

–Algo así. Di la nota, pero no quería ser policía. Ya sabes que quiero ser detective. –Lo mejor sería no andarse por las ramas–. Asuma, precisamente estoy aquí por mi trabajo.

–¿Ah sí? ¿En qué trabajas? –preguntó curioso.

–Soy vigilante. Me encargo de vigilar a los posibles delincuentes mientras están en libertad condicional. ¿Recuerdas el caso de Uzumaki Naruto?

Su semblante cambió un poco aunque intentó disimularlo–. Vagamente. ¿Fue el que le prendió fuego a un aula de un colegio, no?

–Así es. Es esa persona.

–¿Qué problema hay? ¿Se ha escapado?

–No, no lo ha hecho. Sé que el día de su detención estuviste presente. ¿Recuerdas algo en especial de aquel caso?

–Hace dos años de aquello por lo menos. Es difícil que un policía recuerde todo tras ese tiempo y mucho menos si cada día se encuentra con al menos diez casos distintos en el mismo día.

–Bueno, tu memoria es bastante buena. –le recordó.

–Creo que estaba enamorado de su profesor o algo así. Fue algún tipo de venganza. –Se refirió al hecho de prenderle fuego al aula–. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver todo esto ahora?

–Estoy seguro al cien por cien de que es inocente.

–Ten cuidado, algunos actúan muy bien. –le puso en aviso.

–Llevo el suficiente tiempo en mi trabajo para ver cuando mienten o cuando no. Créeme cuando te digo que este chico es inocente.

–Bueno, eso tiene que decidirlo la justicia Sasuke, en un tribunal. –le recordó.

–Tuvo mala suerte en el juicio. –De eso estaba seguro–. Asuma, tu eres el único que puede ayudarle. Estuviste presente aquel día y le interrogaste.

Al escuchar eso se puso nervioso– ¿Crees que me equivoqué y mandé a un inocente al correccional? Yo también sé ver a un inocente cuando lo tengo enfrente. Llevo muchos más años que tu viéndolo. No me equivoqué, de eso puedes estar seguro.

Que llevaba más años que él viendo esas cosas lo sabía perfectamente, aún así había algo que le había estado molestando– ¿Habías visto antes al profesor?

La cara de asuma palideció y rehuyó la mirada–. Jamás en mi vida.

–¿Y por qué el profesor pidió expresamente que fueseis allí aquel día?

El mayor le miró sorprendido y no pudo ocultarlo– ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

¿Por qué se estaba haciendo el despistado? Algo no andaba bien– ¿No lo sabías? Os lo anunciaron por radio –le recordó, tal y como Kakashi le había contado a él. Ante aquella evidencia el mayor sólo pudo callar–. Asuma, tengo la sensación de que me ocultas algo. –dijo sin andarse con más rodeos.

El hombre le sonrió y le puso una mano en su hombro derecho–. Son ideas tuyas, hijo. No deberías tomarte tu trabajo tan en serio. –En aquel momento, bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke, pudo escuchar la dulce voz de su hija, avisando que ya estaba en casa–. ¡Estoy en el jardín! –le avisó–. Ya verás, Sakura también está más grande y más bonita –confesó orgulloso.

La chica de cabello rosa no tardó en llegar hasta allí con una bolsa de plástico pequeña en la mano. Vestía un uniforme de instituto de color rojo y blanco. Sonrió al ver allí a su amigo de la infancia–. ¡Sasuke! ¡Qué alegría verte! ¿Cómo has estado?

–Hola, Sakura –se puso de pie con una sonrisa y le hizo una reverencia–. Estoy bien.

–¿Se ha vuelto hermosa o no? –le repitió el padre orgulloso.

–Sí –tuvo que responder–. Estás más alta.

–Tú también –reconoció. Justo en ese momento sintió unas pequeñas manos abrazarse a sus piernas.

El pelinegro vio como una niña pequeña se agarró a las piernas de Sakura–. ¿Quién es? –preguntó, ya que nunca antes la había visto.

–Es mi otra hija, Mirai Sarutobi. –sonrió orgulloso.

–Vaya, no has estado perdiendo el tiempo –sonrió Uchiha sin dejar de mirarlas.

–Quiere mucho a Sakura, prácticamente no se le despega. –decía al tiempo que Sakura le acariciaba la cabeza a la menor.

¿Qué edad tiene? –preguntó Uchiha observando a la pequeña con una diminuta sonrisa.

–Casi dos años. –siguió contestándole el padre. Vio a Sakura coger a la niña en brazos–. Sakura, ¿por qué no te llevas a tu hermana a la cocina?

–Claro –sonrió– Me ha alegrado mucho verte, Sasuke.

–Igualmente. –le contestó a la chica.

–Dile adiós, Mirai –le dijo su hermana a la niña, despidiendo ella misma a Uchiha con la mano para que la niña le imitase y no tardó en hacerlo. Tan pronto como las dos lo hicieron, Sakura empezó a caminar y pronto se perdió de la vista de Uchiha.

–Parece tímida –dijo el menor refiriéndose a la pequeña, devolviendo ahora su vista al hombre.

–Lo es. Ahora es la alegría de nuestra casa. Cuando la miras, los momentos más difíciles parecen desvanecerse. –dejó de mirar hacia aquel punto por el cual se habían ido sus hijas para mirar de nuevo a Sasuke.

–Parecéis muy felices aquí.

–Lo somos.

–Me alegro por vosotros, la mudanza al final os salió bien. –pensó en que Naruto llevaba fuera mucho tiempo esperando–. Tengo que irme. –le avisó, poniéndose de pie–. Ha sido un placer volver a veros.

Le pareció algo repentina su despedida, así que le daría un consejo–. Sasuke, no te obsesiones con tu trabajo. Créeme, te lo digo por experiencia. Lo mejor es dejar que el tiempo vaya pasando y las cosas se solucionen solas. Está bien ayudar a los demás, pero no siempre se puede.

Ese consejo le había hecho enfadar–. ¿Qué clase de consejo había sido ese?–. Yo sólo me pongo en su lugar. Ya ha intentando suicidarse una vez porque la gente no para de rechazarle desde que salió en libertad. No tiene familia, ni amigos. Si yo fuese él, no me gustaría pensar lo que ese profesor podría hacerle a cualquiera de mi familia. ¿Puedes imaginártelo en Sakura?

El hombre contuvo la respiración unos segundos, antes de volver a hablar–. Entiendo a donde quieres ir a parar, pero no puedo ayudarte en nada, lo siento.

Sasuke subió el escalón, encontrándose con que Kurenai traía una bandeja con una taza de té– Traigo el té. –avisó al tiempo que el chico cruzaba de largo por su lado.

Se detuvo a ver a la mujer–. Siento las molestias Kurenai, pero tengo que irme. –le hizo saber.

–¿Tan pronto?

–Sí, tengo que volver al trabajo. Despídeme de tus hijas. Me ha alegrado mucho veros.

–Es una lástima que no puedas quedarte más tiempo. Saluda a tus padres y a tu hermano de nuestra parte. –continuó la mujer.

–Te acompaño a la puerta –se ofreció Asuma.

–No es necesario, ya has hecho bastante por mí. Conozco la salida –les hizo una reverencia y caminó hasta la salida.– le daba igual si esa respuesta había sonado sarcástica para su vecino o no, esa ahora no era su prioridad.

–Ven cuando quieras a visitarnos –le dijo Kurenai que le seguía de cerca.

–Lo haré, puedes estar segura –le sonrió y abrió la puerta de la calle, saliendo de la casa y cerrando tanto la puerta principal de la casa, como la verja.

En cuanto Naruto le vio aparecer se acercó rápidamente a él– ¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Era tu vecino?

Uchiha frunció el ceño y cerrando el puño dio un golpe contra la pared con el lateral de la mano. Uzumaki al ver aquello silenció y miró expectante al pelinegro.

–Volvamos a tu apartamento –fue lo único que dijo en un tono que intentó calmar.

–Vale –no preguntaría nada más, la cara de Uchiha en aquellos momentos, parecía decirlo todo. Y estaba claro que no tenía noticias buenas.

 **& SasuNaru&**

Estaban sentados a la mesa frente a frente. Los dos permanecían en silencio hasta que Naruto decidió romperlo.

–¿Cómo está tu mano?

–Está bien. Hay cosas que me duelen más.

Probablemente Sasuke decía eso porque se sentía culpable por no haberle podido ayudar como le había prometido–. No se les puede culpar por querer hacer su trabajo, supongo. –comentó con algo de tristeza.

–Cuando vi que era mi vecino, pensé que al menos él podría ayudarme.

–Bueno, si no se puede, no se puede. No le des más vueltas.

–No lo entiendes. No estoy enfadado porque no haya podido ayudarme, sino porque estoy seguro de que me oculta algo. Cuando hablaba con él, pude notarlo. Sus expresiones, su forma de hablar. Él no es así. No sé sus motivos, pero estoy seguro de que hay algo que no me ha contado, algo se me escapa y averiguaré lo que es.

Se sintió feliz por escuchar aquello. A pesar de todo, Sasuke le seguiría ayudando–. Gracias. Nadie ha intentado ayudarme tanto como lo haces tú. Te estaré agradecido por siempre, se descubra al verdadero culpable o no. –le sonrió con sinceridad.

Sasuke le miró con compresión. Aunque se había propuesto descubrir a Orochimaru no lo estaba logrando y estaba jugando con las esperanzas del rubio.

El rubio cruzó sus brazos y los puso sobre la mesa– ¿La chica del cabello rosa era tu vecina también?

–Sí. De niños siempre estábamos juntos.

–Es bonita. –reconoció.

–Ahora tiene una hermanita. Recuerdo que siempre decía sentirse sola y que quería tener un hermano con el cual jugar. Le ha llegado con muchos años de atraso, pero al menos no se sentirá tan sola.

–¿Y por qué se mudaron?

–Supongo que había varias razones. Cambiaron a su padre de distrito en el trabajo, ella últimamente estaba teniendo una salud un tanto delicada y el hospital estaba muy lejos, así que supongo que no tuvieron más remedio que mudarse.

Asintió lentamente con la cabeza, al comprender aquella situación– ¿La echaste de menos?

–Al principio era muy raro no verlos allí. La casa no tardó en ser ocupada por nuevos vecinos, pero ya no era lo mismo. Prácticamente pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos, si no era en mi casa, era en la suya. Era más como la hermana que nunca tuve y supongo que para ella yo era lo mismo.

–Te envidio –confesó–. A mí también me hubiese gustado tener cerca a alguien el cual pudiese considerar como a un hermano. Mi madre no pudo volver a quedarse embarazada, de hecho fue un milagro que pudiese tenerme a mí y en el lugar en el que vivía antes era una zona en la que había sólo gente mayor. –silenció unos segundos–. ¿Tienes planes para después? –preguntó, cambiando el tema.

–Vigilarte –sonrió, ya que era lo único que hacía–. No tengo otros planes. En mi trabajo no se puede tener.

–¿Quieres cenar aquí? Si te parece bien. –especificó–. Tu compañía aquí me hace sentirme menos solo de lo habitual.

–Si no te supone un problema, me encantaría.

–Te advierto que no soy muy bueno cocinando, solo sé hacer cuatro cosas. –generalizó.

–Tranquilo, lo que sea, estará bien. Además te ayudaré. Puede que yo aprenda de ti y tú de mí en la cocina. Mi madre me enseñó un poco a cocinar antes de independizarme, pero no he tenido ocasión de practicarlo.

–Entonces no se hable más –contestó poniéndose en pie, al igual que lo hizo Uchiha acto seguido.

 **& SasuNaru&**

Continuará…

Antes que nada siento el enorme retraso de este capi, pero me ha sido imposible por motivos laborales seguir con las actualizaciones cada quince días como siempre. A partir de ahora las actualizaciones seguirán su curso como siempre lo han hecho.

 **Gracias por sus reviews a:**

 **Goten Trunks5:** Creo que tu duda ya se ha resuelto, aunque seguramente te hayan surgido otras. Espero que este capi también te haya gustado.

 **Karolita:** Pues sí, pero en este caso por hacer esa tontería será capaz de ayudar al rubio como posiblemente no lo hubiese podido hacer como vigilante oculto. Habrá que ver si finalmente puede ayudar a Naruto como él quiere o si finalmente no lo consiguen. Espero que este capi también te haya gustado.

 **Takaita Hiwatari:** Sí, efectivamente era Suigetsu. Y como ves, ya que la policía no hizo su trabajo, ha decidido mover ficha Sasuke y puede que él mismo se sorprenda con lo que pueda descubrir. Y sí, el nuevo look de Naruto parece funcionar en la calle, eso le dará un respiro al rubio que lo está pasando tan mal.

 **Kokoa Kirkland:** Me alegra leer que mi historia te parece interesante. Lamentablemente me he tardado más en poder actualizar, pero bueno eso ya está arreglado. Espero que la historia te parezca interesante de principio a fin.

Eso es todo por ahora, cuidaos mucho, bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Continuación…

Entre los dos consiguieron hacer una sopa de miso, una ensalada y algún que otro acompañamiento.

Ambos disfrutaban en silencio de la comida, hasta que Naruto volvió a romper el silencio.

–La sopa sabe mejor hoy. Nunca había probado a echarle cebollino.

–Le da otro toque. En mi casa siempre se ha comido así.

Volvió a meterse la cuchara en la boca y tras tragarse la sopa, continuó hablando–. La compañía también es buena. –sonrió.

Sasuke le correspondió la sonrisa–. Sí, para mi es lo mismo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba de una compañía tan buena –confesó, cogiendo un poco de ensalada con los palillos–. Cambiando el tema, ¿no te molesta llevar tantas horas unas lentillas? –finalizó, metiéndose la lechuga en la boca.

–Bueno hay días que molestan más que otros.

–No es bueno tenerlas puestas más de ocho horas, o por lo menos eso dicen siempre. Creo que al menos para estar aquí podrías quitártelas para que tu vista descansase más.

–Es que como no sé cuando voy a salir, me las dejo puestas para que no se me olviden. Creo que con mis ojos azules, la gente podría reconocerme más fácilmente. –le hizo ver.

–Pero es una lástima. Tienes un color azul muy bonito y no deberían de ser ocultados por unas lentillas. Aunque entiendo que los quieras ocultar.

Sonrió con vergüenza y se puso de pie–. Ahora vengo –le avisó, dejando que el otro continuase cenando y así lo hizo, hasta el regreso del menor, aunque se fijó en que el Uzumaki ya no llevaba las lentillas rojas–. Ya estoy aquí –avisó sentándose. Tras ver la diminuta sonrisa de su acompañante, le observó unos segundos antes de volver a hablar–. Tengo que decirte algo y no sé cómo hacerlo.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, cogiendo la cuchara para empezar a comer la sopa.

–Agradezco enormemente lo que haces por mí, pero no creo poder corresponder a tus sentimientos.

Miró a Uzumaki enarcando una ceja confundido, dejando lo que estaba haciendo– ¿Crees que te ayudo sólo para conseguir que tú me correspondas? ¿Me crees tan oportunista y frívolo?

–No, no es eso lo que he querido decir. –se apresuró a decir.

–Desde un principio tenía claro tu rechazo. Si te ayudo es como tu vigilante, no como el chico que está enamorado de ti. Cometí un error el día que te enteraste de mis sentimientos, pero de ahí no pasará. –le informó.

–No es que no te encuentre atractivo, es sólo que…– Uchiha le mandó callar con la mano.

–Nunca esperé nada a cambio, salvo tu libertad, tras esta trampa que ese condenado creó para ti. Además, cuando estés en libertad mi trabajo habrá finalizado, así que no volverás a verme. No tienes de qué preocuparte. –al ver que Uzumaki silenció como le había ordenado y su rostro se mostraba con una expresión rara, decidió continuar–. Tengo una misión y la cumpliré como lo he hecho siempre, independientemente de mis sentimientos hacia ti.

Sintiéndose culpable por sus palabras, miró a Uchiha con preocupación–. No quería hacerte sentir incómodo, pero necesitaba decírtelo.

–Tranquilo, siempre ha estado claro de mi parte y ahora lo está también de la tuya. Continuemos con la cena, creo que será lo mejor. –hundió la cuchara en la sopa y se la llevó a la boca en silencio.

Lo sabía, aunque parecía estar tranquilo, sabía que Sasuke estaría dolido en alguna parte de su corazón. Seguramente estaba siendo considerado con él hasta el final. Pero cada vez que habían estado en la casa de alguno de esos policías y el pelinegro intentaba ayudarle cada vez más en todo, no podía evitar haber pensado si era el trabajo lo que movía a Uchiha o si eran sus sentimientos. Y de ser sus sentimientos, estaba claro que no podría corresponderle. No quería darle falsas esperanzas y después destrozarle el corazón tras un rechazo por su parte, aunque acababa de hacerlo sin poder evitarlo. Pero tras evaluar la situación, prefirió hacerlo ahora que no más tarde y que los sentimientos de Uchiha fueran más fuertes por él.

 **& SasuNaru&**

Días después…

Naruto estaba sentado en el suelo, frente a la puerta de entrada de su apartamento. Miraba atentamente hacia la puerta. Habían pasado seis días y no había tenido noticias de Sasuke. Se sentía culpable porque él había sido el que había hablado de un tema tan delicado como los sentimientos mientras cenaban. Estaba seguro de que aquello había sido la razón de que no hubiese vuelto a ver al pelinegro. Al principio pensó que le seguiría por la calle o que iría a verle a su apartamento. Pero no había sido así. Era como si se hubiese esfumado de repente. Cuatro días seguidos llevaba sin salir del apartamento esperando al pelinegro.

Escuchó el timbre, así que se puso de pie con rapidez y no tardó en abrir la puerta. Su cara de impaciencia cambió a una de decepción cuando vio a su casero al otro lado de la puerta.

–El alquiler. –le recordó.

–Un momento –le avisó, caminando hasta su habitación. Cogió el dinero de un sobre que tenía guardado en una caja dentro del armario y caminando de vuelta hasta la puerta, le dio el dinero al casero.

El hombre se guardó el dinero en una cartera y le dio un recibo a cambio a Uzumaki para demostrar que había pagado–. Adiós.

–Adiós. –finalizó, cerrando lentamente la puerta. Dejó escapar un suspiro y caminó hasta el comedor, más concretamente hacia esa ventana por la que sabía que podría ver el edificio de Uchiha. Miraba hacia aquellas ventanas, pero no podía verle por ninguna de ellas.

–¿Dónde te has metido? Regresa pronto. –pidió con preocupación.

 **& SasuNaru&**

Uchiha caminaba por la calle, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. De nuevo se dirigía a la casa de su antiguo vecino. Esta vez había decidido ir solo, ya que nada le podía asegurar que Asuma se encontrase en su casa y no en el trabajo. No iba a hacer que Uzumaki fuese hasta allí para nada. Además había decidido tomarse un tiempo sin verle para que sus ideas se aclarasen. Que Kakashi, Asuma y el propio Naruto refiriesen cosas acerca de su obsesión por el trabajo y de sus sentimientos en el mismo día le habían hecho dudar. Y no era algo que se podía permitir.

Otra vez pasaba por al lado del parque que había pasado hacía unos días. Era un parque pequeño, con bastante forestación, contaba con un recinto lleno de arena, un tobogán, una fuente para beber agua, un columpio, un balancín y cuatro bancos.

Miró hacia este y esta vez se detuvo en sus pasos al ver allí a Sakura sujetando a su pequeña hermana, la cual bajaba lentamente con la ayuda de la mayor por el tobogán.

Sonrió al ver que Sakura por fin ejercía de hermana mayor, como siempre le habría gustado. Se acercó caminando hasta ellas, viendo lo sonrientes que estaban.

La pequeña pareció percatarse de la presencia de Uchiha y le miró atentamente con la boca abierta. Sakura miró hacia aquella dirección para ver qué era lo que miraba la niña con tanta atención, encontrándose con Sasuke.

–Sasuke. ¿Qué haces por aquí? –preguntó sonriente.

–Iba a visitaros cuando te he visto. Bueno a las dos –se corrigió, viendo que la mayor cogía a la más pequeña en brazos para cargarla.

–Mi padre no está en casa, está en el trabajo y mi madre está de compras. –le informó.

–Entonces es una suerte que os haya encontrado, al menos podré ver a dos miembros de la familia. Hubiese sido una pena venir de tan lejos y que no hubiese nadie en casa.

–Tienes razón, has tenido suerte –dejó a la niña en el suelo–. Juega con la arena, Mirai. –le indicó, viendo que caminaba hasta un pequeño recinto con arena.

El pelinegro se fijó en que todavía vestía el uniforme de instituto–. ¿Hace mucho que has terminado las clases?

–Hace un rato, siempre traigo a Mirai aquí para que juegue.

–Tu madre siempre nos llevaba al parque algunas tardes –sonrió al recordar aquellos momentos tan felices.

–Ahora ella no tiene tanto tiempo. Aprovecha y hace las compras mientras yo me quedo con ella por la tarde. Mirai es un poco caprichosa y llevarla a una tienda no ayuda mucho. No deja de pedir que lo quiere todo y al final llora.

–Bueno, en eso se parece bastante a su hermana. –comentó, sabiendo que eso molestaría a la mayor.

–No es verdad. Yo no era así de pequeña.

–Claro que lo eras. Siempre que pasábamos cerca de alguna tienda de ropa o de chucherías, le pedías a tu madre que te comprara algo.

–Pero no lo hacía –le recordó, intentando aguantarse las ganas de reír debido a la vergüenza que sentía al saber que las palabras de su amigo eran totalmente ciertas.

–Que no lo hiciera no te quita el hecho de que llorabas como una magdalena cuando no conseguías tu objetivo –se echó a reír.

No pudo contener más su risa, así que comenzó a reír a la par que el chico–. Tienes razón, siempre he sido ambas cosas, pero ahora te aseguro que he cambiado. –Señaló con el dedo índice hacia un banco–. Sentémonos allí un rato. –le invitó–. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar –comentó sonriente empezando a caminar, y tras ella fue el pelinegro, tomando los dos asiento, uno al lado del otro.

–¿Cómo está tu salud? –preguntó nada más sentarse.

Miró hacia la niña para ver que jugaba tranquilamente con la arena como le había pedido–. Mejoró. Supongo que un cambio de aires me sentó bien y tener más cerca el hospital también me ayudó mucho. –Dejó de mirar a la pequeña para centrarse en su antiguo vecino–. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Tienes novia? ¿Conseguiste estudiar lo que querías?

–No tengo pareja. Y bueno, digamos que trabajo en eso de conseguir mi sueño.

–Y los demás, ¿cómo están?

–Bien. Itachi es policía, como quería mi padre. Y a mis padres les va bien con sus trabajos. Mi madre está ahora en Estados Unidos. En cuanto a mi padre no sé mucho.

La joven de ojos verdes recordó que el padre de Sasuke siempre había sido de carácter fuerte y era un hombre que siempre intentaba imponer su voluntad en todos. También recordó que Sasuke era quien le plantaba más cara y por eso su relación era peor–. ¿Os lleváis mejor?

–No nos hablamos desde hace años. Estudié para ser policía, pasé el examen, de hecho soy policía, pero no lo ejerzo y ese ha sido el problema. Seré un detective lo quiera o no.

Los ojos verdes le miraron llenos de comprensión. No debía de ser un tema fácil de hablar–. Siento que no os habléis.

–Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, es su obstinación. –le hizo ver–. ¿Tú vas a ser finalmente repostera?

–Sí, aunque tardará un poco. Debido a mi larga ausencia por mi enfermedad tuve que repetir el curso. Fue una etapa de mi vida que ya pasó y ahora las notas van bien, así que no habrá problemas.

Siempre se preguntó qué enfermedad tuvo su amiga, aunque no fue capaz de preguntarle porque parecía algo realmente serio y no quería hacerle sentir peor de lo que seguramente se estaría sintiendo. Pero al escuchar que pudo superar su enfermedad, le hizo tener la misma duda– ¿Qué te detectaron al final?

Desvió su mirada un momento hacia el suelo–. La verdad es que no me siento cómoda hablando de ello. Fue duro para mí.

–No te preocupes, lo entiendo. No quería hacerte sentir incómoda.

Miró de nuevo a su amigo con una media sonrisa–. No pasa nada. Sé que estabas preocupado por mí.

Decidió cambiarle el tema, para evitar que recordarse aquellos momentos dolorosos de su vida–. Bueno, ya que tú me has preguntado a mí, te lo preguntaré yo a ti, ¿tienes novio?

–Bueno, me gusta alguien, pero la verdad es que no tengo tiempo para amoríos.

–Tienes miedo de declararte –afirmó.

–No es verdad –al ver que Uchiha la miró con evidencia, no tuvo más remedio que admitirlo–. Bueno, puede que un poco. –confesó–. A veces no es todo tan sencillo.

Uchiha la observó en silencio, la mirada de ella parecía reflejar en ese momento algún tipo de culpabilidad, aunque no sabía por qué.

Miró hacia la niña un momento para ver que todo seguía en orden–. Un día podrías venir a casa a comer, estoy segura de que mis padres se pondrán muy contentos. –sonrió al pensar en eso.

–Te lo agradezco, pero mi trabajo no me lo permite.

Miró de nuevo hacia Uchiha– ¿Tu trabajo? ¿En qué trabajas?

–Soy vigilante. Me encargo de vigilar a la gente sospechosa que ha salido en libertad condicional.

Casi enmudeció al escuchar aquella respuesta–. Vaya, suena peligroso e interesante. –comentó estupefacta.

–Lo es. Aunque la parte buena es que no saben que les vigilo a no ser que me vea obligado a intervenir porque intentan escaparse.

Pensó en cuantas veces habría tenido que recurrir a eso, con gente tan peligrosa–. Supongo que has de haber tenido muchos casos así.

Asintió con la cabeza–. Menos en este último. El chico es inocente. –aseguró.

Si se suponía que esos presos no podían verle, ¿cómo podía saber él algo así?– ¿Lo sabes por qué no ha intentado huir? –fue a la única conclusión que pudo llegar.

–No. Es porque llevo dos años haciendo este trabajo y sé ver cuando la gente miente con sólo ver sus facciones o gestos. Además esto que te digo es un secreto, pero te diré que encerraron a la persona equivocada. –al ver la cara confusa de la chica, decidió continuar–. ¿Has visto en las noticias que un chico prendió fuego en un aula de su colegio hace dos años porque estaba enamorado de su profesor? –La chica seguía mirándole con la misma expresión–. El caso de Uzumaki Naruto. Le llaman el pirómano. –se vio obligado a decir, ya que todo el mundo le conocía por ese apodo.

La cara de la chica palideció y eso no pasó desapercibido para Uchiha–. Me suena.

–Pues una noche vi como su profesor, Orochimaru –especificó–, intentó propasarse con él en un callejón. –Si antes la chica estaba pálida, ahora estaba blanca–. Sakura, ¿estás bien?

Miró su reloj de pulsera que estaba en su muñeca izquierda–. Sí –se puso de pie–. Voy a tener que dejarte. Sin darme cuenta se me ha hecho tarde y he recordado que mañana tengo un examen muy importante y no he podido estudiar estos días. –Caminó hacia la niña con bastante rapidez–. Vamos Mirai, mamá nos regañará. Se nos ha hecho tarde –cogió a la pequeña en brazos.

Uchiha se puso de pie y dio un par de pasos para estar más cerca de ambas–. Siento haberte entretenido. Saluda a tus padres de mi parte.

–Tranquilo, no tienes la culpa –mostró una media sonrisa rápida–. Les diré a mis padres que te he visto y les mandas saludos. Adiós, ha sido agradable hablar contigo. –hizo un movimiento de cabeza como si fuese una reverencia y caminó con la niña en brazos en dirección contraria.

–Claro, adiós. –observó a la chica, hasta perderle de vista. Dejó escapar un suspiro por los labios y se dio la vuelta para regresar a casa, después de todo, al que le interesaba ver no estaba en su casa.

 **& SasuNaru&**

En la noche…

La joven de ojos verdes entró en el comedor. Allí se encontraba su padre, viendo la televisión. Su padre llegó a su casa justo cuando ella se encontraba tirando la basura en la calle. Como quedaba detrás de su casa, no se habían cruzado en el camino y no se habían visto. Nada más entrar de nuevo por la puerta, Kurenai le avisó a su hija que su padre había llegado, pero que se había metido en el cuarto de baño para darse una ducha. Así que mientras tanto se puso a hacer los deberes y en cuanto terminó, salió de su habitación y se encontró con su padre en el comedor. Ahora era la ocasión de poder hablar con él.

–Papá.

–Hola cariño –le saludó sin perder detalle de la pantalla.

La hija miró unos segundos hacia la tele y devolvió la vista a su padre. Caminó unos pasos hacia el hombre y le quitó el mando de la tele para apagarla. El hombre no tardó en mirarla confundido.

–Tenemos que hablar. –le dijo en tono serio.

Reparó en que su hija no tenía su típico color de piel–. Estás muy pálida, ¿qué te ocurre?

–Esto no puede continuar así.

 **& SasuNaru&**

Los ojos negros miraban con atención como los números pasaban de uno en uno de menor a mayor, hasta finalmente detenerse en el número que él había pulsado al subirse en el ascensor. Volvió a sacudirse la ropa otra vez. Un aguacero le había sorprendido en el camino y aunque llegó corriendo hasta su bloque de apartamentos, no pudo evitar empaparse. En cuanto las puertas se abrieron, salió de ahí para comenzar a caminar por el pasillo. Rebuscó con la mano derecha sus llaves en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se detuvo al ver que en la puerta de su apartamento había alguien sentado en el suelo con las rodillas flexionadas, los brazos cruzados y la cabeza sobre estos.

Al escuchar unos pasos, decidió levantar la cabeza para ver si se trataba de la persona que estaba esperando y efectivamente así era.

Los ojos negros miraron al menor confundido–. Naruto, ¿qué haces aquí?

–Hola –descruzando sus brazos, apoyó una de sus manos en el suelo y se puso de pie.

¿Cómo había dado con su paradero?– ¿Cómo sabías…? –fue interrumpido por el menor.

–Estoy en el edificio que esta frente al mío y lo demás no es importante.

Sasuke recordó que cuando hicieron el trato, él mismo le dijo que lo vigilaba desde ese edificio, aunque no especificó desde que ventana, estaba seguro que el menor habría estado preguntando–. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?

–Un poco. Algunas horas –concretó, terminando la frase con un estornudo.

Uchiha se fijó en que también su ropa estaba algo mojada. Con las llaves en la mano, pasó por al lado de Naruto, quien le observó en silencio, viendo cómo abría la puerta. Entró al apartamento y dio la luz–. Pasa –le invitó.

–Gracias –entró al apartamento y le echó un vistazo alrededor, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El apartamento era bastante pequeño como el suyo, aunque tenía distinta decoración.

Al entrar se encontró con que había tres puertas, dos a la izquierda y una a la derecha. En la primera puerta del lado izquierdo se encontraba el aseo que contaba con lo más imprescindible, un mueble con lavabo y espejo, un inodoro, una ducha y un par de toalleros para colgar las toallas.

Al lado derecho estaba la cocina–comedor que estaba a simple vista y sin puerta. Una encimera dividía el comedor de la cocina. Frente a esta estaba la mesa con dos sillas cerca de la ventana y frente a esta y pegada a la pared, estaba el sofá que miraba hacia aquella dirección. No tenía muchos muebles y en cuanto a la cocina, tenía una nevera, un par de muebles, la hornilla y el fregadero.

Al fondo a la izquierda había otra puerta que conducía al dormitorio de Sasuke. Tenía una cama, una mesita de noche, un armario y una ventana que estaba a la izquierda de la cama. Los muebles ahí estaban colocados igual que en el apartamento de Uzumaki.

Y al fondo a la derecha un cuartillo que tenía una lavadora y un tendedero portátil, además de una puerta corredera que le daba a una pequeña terraza.

Vio a Sasuke ir hacia una habitación, así que permaneció en su posición sin moverse o eso era lo que quería, ya que cuando escuchó un fuerte ruido proveniente de la calle, no pudo evitar mirar curioso hacia una ventana que estaba a su derecha en la parte del comedor y caminar hasta donde estaba la misma, para mirar hacia el exterior. Realmente la lluvia caía con fuerza. No se veía un alma por la calle, sólo algún coche circular y era lógico, con la que estaba cayendo. De repente sintió peso en su cabeza, así que llevó su mano derecha hasta allí y se encontró con que tenía algo. Miró el reflejo de la ventana y vio que era una toalla y que el pelinegro estaba por detrás de él con una toalla que colgaba de su cuello y distinta camiseta a la que llevaba antes. Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a agradecerle, pero no le dio tiempo a hacerlo, cuando el mayor le extendió una camiseta de manga larga de color verde.

–Cógela –le dijo al ver que no la cogía.

–Pero con la toalla está bien. –decía al tiempo que se llevaba la mano derecha a esa toalla, para secarse un poco la cabeza con ella. No quería ser una molestia.

–Estás mojado, así que por lo menos cámbiate de camiseta para no resfriarte.

Sasuke tenía razón en aquello, así que aceptó la camiseta, cogiéndola con la mano izquierda–. Gracias.

–Si quieres ducharte… –alargó la frase al ver que el joven de ojos azules negaba con la cabeza, así que cambió lo que iba a decir–. Puedes cambiarte en mi habitación –señaló hacia una dirección con el dedo índice–, o en el baño –señaló hacia otra dirección–, donde prefieras. Haré un té para entrar en calor. –dicho esto, empezó a caminar hacia la cocina.

Naruto le observaba sin decir nada. Miró la camiseta que tenía en las manos y decidió que lo mejor sería cambiarse en el baño. Una vez allí, se quitó la camiseta que llevaba puesta, la dejó sobre el lavabo y se puso la que el pelinegro le había dado. También cuidó de secarse el cabello con la toalla que tenía sobre la cabeza y la dejó sobre el lavabo, junto a la camiseta. Se miró a sí mismo para ver cómo le quedaba la camiseta. Y como pensaba le estaba un poco grande. Así que se metió un poco los puños de la misma, abrió la puerta y vio a Sasuke dejar dos tazas de té sobre una mesa en el comedor. Apagó la luz y se dirigió hacía allí.

Uchiha se percató de su presencia, así que no tardó en mirarle–. Por favor, toma asiento. –le invitó.

Asintió y así lo hizo, tomando asiento frente a él, viendo que el mayor también lo hacía, en silencio y sin mirarle–. Me queda un poco grande, pero me sirve, gracias. La toalla y mi camiseta la he dejado sobre el lavabo –le dijo intentando romper el hielo.

–Después las lavaré junto a la mía –le informó–, pero puedes quedarte con la mía mientras tanto. Te devolveré la tuya en cuanto se seque. –cogió la taza y miró el contenido.

Al ver aquel extraño comportamiento no pudo evitar hacerle una pregunta– ¿Sigues enfadado por lo que te dije? –después de todo, seguía con esa duda.

Uchiha no se molestó en levantar la mirada, debía estar concentrado en su taza de té–. No. Nunca me he enfadado contigo. –confesó.

Pues para no estar enfadado con él, no le miraba–. Entonces, ¿por qué no me miras?

Se sintió mal al ver que Uzumaki se había dado cuenta de ello con rapidez y eso que intentó disimularlo, pero la verdad es que tenía un motivo para eso–. Claro que lo he hecho.

–Antes. Ahora no lo haces. –concretó al ver que el mayor seguía sin mirarle.

–La respuesta es algo vergonzosa, así que mejor no la busques. –se vio obligado a decir.

–¿Vergonzosa? –Enarcó una ceja–. No lo entiendo.

Agarró la taza con ambas manos, armándose un poco de valor–. Nunca esperé verte con mi camiseta puesta y me gusta cómo te queda y eso hace que me ponga nervioso. –confesó.

–Ah. –Añadió con simpleza–. Si te pone nervioso me la quitaré enseguida. –se agarró de la parte baja de la camiseta y procedió a levantarla.

Sasuke le miró con rapidez al escuchar aquello y al ver lo que pretendía, se puso de pie y le detuvo poniendo las manos sobre las del menor para detenerle. Cuando los ojos rojos le miraron confundido, supo que no le había entendido–. Naruto, me hace muy feliz que el chico que me ha gustado en secreto durante tanto tiempo la lleve puesta y nunca imaginé que eso pudiese pasar –confesó avergonzado, aunque intentó mantener la compostura.

Uzumaki se sonrojó al escuchar aquello y al ver como los ojos negros le estudiaban de sobremanera. Sasuke decidió soltarle y volvió a sentarse, tomando un poco de su té. El menor se puso bien la camiseta y carraspeó–. Así que era eso –ahora fue él quien avergonzado tomó un poco de su té.

Dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de alivio. Eso había sido una especie de declaración por su parte y no estaba acostumbrado a ello, así que intentó de nuevo cambiar el tema–. No es que no me guste que estés aquí, pero al final no me has dicho por qué has venido. –ahora que el menor sabía por qué no le había estado mirando, ya no tenía sentido el volverlo a hacer. Así que mantuvo sus ojos de nuevo en Uzumaki.

En cuanto dejó la taza de nuevo en la mesa y se tragó el té que tenía en su boca, le contestó–. Hacía días que no sabía nada de ti, así que estaba preocupado. Hay un refrán que dice, si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña irá a Mahoma. Además, quería disculparme por herir profundamente tus sentimientos ese día.

–Aquello está olvidado, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Es sólo que necesitaba un tiempo para aclarar mis ideas. Hay cosas en este caso que no me encajan y no estoy muy acostumbrado a eso. Normalmente lo veo todo con demasiada claridad, pero aquí hay algo que se me escapa.

–Llegué a pensar que quizá hubieses solicitado un cambio en tu trabajo y volvía a quedarse solo. Me sentí asustado al pensar eso. –confesó entristecido.

–No tienes de qué preocuparte. Tarde o temprano cogeremos a Orochimaru y volverás a tener una vida libre y feliz con gente que vuelva a quererte y apreciarte.

Sonrió al pensar en aquella posibilidad– ¿Y tú? ¿Estarás ahí?

Miró hacia la ventana que estaba a su lado derecho al escuchar un fuerte ruido–. Parece que no va a dejar de llover. ¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche aquí a dormir? Tu en mi cama, yo en el sofá. –aclaró de momento.

Miró hacia la ventana que estaba a su izquierda. La verdad es que llovía demasiado fuerte y lo mejor era estar bajo techo. Le gustaba la compañía de Sasuke, pero quizá era descortés por su parte quitarle la cama a su anfitrión y más dado los sentimientos que tenía hacia él.

–No sé si haría bien en quedarme. –miró al pelinegro.

Al escuchar aquello miró a Naruto–. No hay segundas intenciones en esto. Te lo prometo. –le advirtió para tranquilizarle.

–No es eso. La cama me parece excesivo para mí, será mejor que duerma en el sofá.

–Antes de iniciar una guerra absurda sobre quién se queda en dónde, te diré que este es mi apartamento y no hay discusión posible.

El menor no objetó nada más, sólo se limitó a sonreírle–. Pero te ayudaré con la cena.

–Contaba con ello –le devolvió la sonrisa.

 **& SasuNaru&**

En la noche…

Abrió los ojos con pesadez. Estaba oscuro. Se removió en la cama y finalmente se incorporó para sentarse. Desde hacía rato que se estaba aguantando las ganas de orinar, pero ya no podía más. Tenía que ir sin más remedio. Se puso de pie y palpó la pared, buscando el interruptor de la luz, pulsándolo finalmente al encontrarlo.

Antes de irse a dormir el pelinegro le había indicado donde estaban las luces y donde estaban los vasos y el agua por si tenía que levantarse en mitad de la noche, ya que fue él mismo quien le dijo que a veces se levantaba por la noche para beber agua.

Miró hacia la mesita de noche y en una servilleta había dejado sus lentillas rojas, ya que con las prisas y al no poder salir de allí por culpa de la lluvia, no había traído su colirio para meterlas dentro. Justo al lado de la mesita estaban unas zapatillas de andar por casa que Sasuke le había dejado. Se las puso y en silencio, caminó unos pasos hasta la puerta y la abrió con el máximo cuidado posible, intentando no hacer ruido.

Como esperaba, el comedor estaba a oscuras, así que tendría que ingeniárselas para buscar el interruptor. Palpando de nuevo la pared y con pasos inseguros y lentos, caminaba hacia donde creía que estaba el interruptor. Por suerte para él no estaba la habitación muy amueblada con lo que era más difícil el poder chocar contra algún mueble. Tan pronto como encontró el interruptor, lo pulsó y se hizo la luz.

Esperó no haber despertado al pelinegro al encender la luz, así que rápidamente miró hacia él y lo encontró durmiendo en el sofá, boca arriba, con el brazo derecho sobre su cara, el cual le tapaba los ojos, abrigado con una manta hasta las rodillas. Sin más distracciones, caminó hacia el cuarto de baño y una vez hecho lo que debía hacer, se lavó bien las manos. Salió de allí y apagó la luz, esperando de nuevo no haber hecho mucho ruido con la cisterna y el agua del lavabo. Se detuvo un momento en su trayecto, ya que le pareció escuchar un ruido de nuevo proveniente de fuera. Miró hacia la ventana del comedor y caminó hacia ella. Sin lugar a dudas seguía lloviendo, aunque no podía verla debido a que tenía la luz encendida y fuera estaba muy oscuro, pero por el ruido que escuchaba, parecía seguir lloviendo fuerte.

Se dio la vuelta y volvió a mirar al pelinegro. Debía de estar profundamente dormido, ya que seguía en la misma posición que antes. Vio que tenía la manta en las rodillas e imaginaba que seguramente tendría frío, ya que era lo único que le abrigaba en el sofá, mientras que en la cama, él dormía con dos mantas más.

Se acercó hasta Uchiha con sigilo y cogió la manta con cuidado, abrigándolo hasta el pecho. Se fijó en que el mayor tenía el brazo en una posición extraña, de seguir así mañana tendría molestia en esa zona. Así que con lentitud, agarró con su mano derecha la mano del mayor y con la izquierda el brazo. Con suavidad en el movimiento, fue levantándolo poco a poco, para intentar ponerlo a un lado de su cuerpo, sobre el sofá.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que en un rápido movimiento, Uchiha le agarró su mano derecha sorprendiéndolo y con la mano izquierda le dio un empujón en el costado derecho, haciéndole caer en el suelo boca arriba. Y ahí no quedó la cosa, al no soltarle el agarre, Uchiha fue arrastrado con Uzumaki, cayendo sobre él.

Por suerte, Naruto no se golpeó la cabeza al caer, pero sí que quedó asustado ante aquel movimiento. Se fijó en la cara de Uchiha que parecía estar muy enfadado, al menos al principio, ya que en unos segundos su rostro cambió a uno sorprendido.

–¿Naruto? –preguntó confundido al reconocer al chico.

–De no haber ido al servicio, me lo hubiese hecho encima. Lo juro –fue lo único que pudo decir.

Soltó la mano de Uzumaki inmediatamente, ya que todavía lo tenía agarrada–. Lo siento, ¿estás bien? –puso ambas manos en el suelo para levantar un poco más su cabeza y poder mirarle de frente.

–No lo sé. ¿Qué ha pasado? –¿Era cosa suya o Sasuke estaba demasiado cerca? Su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, sintiéndose nervioso. Por un momento llegó a mirarle los labios, viendo cómo se movían.

Él tampoco lo sabía bien, aunque tenía una teoría– ¿Me has tocado?

Inmediatamente se puso en alerta y le miró a los ojos. ¿Y si malinterpretaba algo o se enfadaba?– ¿A qué viene eso?

–Tenía tu mano agarrada. –al ver que el menor silenció decidió continuar–. Siento si te he asustado. Siempre estoy en alerta por mi trabajo y había olvidado que estabas aquí. Por reflejo, pensé que alguien me atacaba y procedí a bloquearte. –le informó. Nunca había estado tan cerca de Uzumaki, así que no podía quitarle la vista de encima. ¿Y para qué negarlo? Le gustaba esa cercanía, aunque hubiese sido producida por un error.

–Ha estado bien. En un parpadeo me has tirado al suelo. –comentó, devolviendo su vista a esos labios que se movían al contestar.

–Es defensa personal, aunque me alegro que no haya pasado a mayores.

Cambió su visión y esta vez se fue a los ojos, donde pudo ver que los ojos negros le miraban profundamente, haciendo que saliese de su ensoñación– ¿Me lo enseñarás?

–Claro. –no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban y sin darse cuenta su mirada bajó en busca de los labios del menor.

¿Se iban a quedar así toda la noche? El pelinegro no sólo lo había bloqueado, sino que además lo estaba aplastando. Además, se estaba empezando a poner nervioso–. Sasuke.

–¿Mn?

–¿Te importaría quitarte de encima? –le recordó.

Ni siquiera recordaba que su cuerpo estaba sobre el del menor. Se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos y una vez más se había distraído–. Claro –se puso de pie y le extendió la mano–. Deja que te ayude.

–Mientras no me vuelvas a tirar al suelo… –agarró la mano de Uchiha y flexionando sus piernas, se puso de pie. Uchiha soltó su mano y cogió la manta del suelo, que estaba hecha un desastre, para ponerla bien–. De todas formas, acepto tus disculpas. Estoy seguro de que no ha sido a propósito.

Que no lo había hecho a propósito era seguro–. Puede que te duela la espalda mañana.

Sonrió–. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Miró al menor–. No te has golpeado la cabeza, ¿verdad?

–No, tranquilo –le restó importancia. Vio al pelinegro mirar su reloj de pulsera, sentándose entonces en el sofá–. Siento haber interrumpido tu sueño.

–No te preocupes. Aunque será mejor irse a dormir.

–Es verdad. Buenas noches. –le despidió, empezando a caminar hacia su habitación.

–Buenas noches –levantó la manta y se recostó en el sofá, tapándose hasta el hombro con ella. Vio la luz apagarse, así que se dio un toque en la frente y se maldijo mentalmente por no haberse quitado antes de encima del menor.

Por otra parte, Naruto permanecía tumbado en la cama, con los ojos abiertos a pesar de estar las luces de la habitación apagadas. Por alguna razón, no podía evitar pensar en que había tenido demasiado cerca al pelinegro, aunque fuese provocado por un accidente. El corazón le latía con rapidez y seguramente era porque se había puesto nervioso al ser conocedor de los sentimientos del mayor hacia él. Llegó a pensar que de no haberle recordado que estaba sobre él, Uchiha le hubiese besado en cualquier momento.

 **& SasuNaru&**

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto despertó al escuchar un ruido que parecía provenir de fuera. Miró la poca claridad que había en la habitación y miró entonces su reloj de pulsera. ¿Se había dormido? Se destapó y salió de la cama, poniéndose de pie, se puso las zapatillas de andar por casa y caminó hasta la puerta, para finalmente abrirla. Un olor agradable a café le inundó los sentidos. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se desperezó. No tardó en mirar hacia la izquierda para ver que como sospechaba, el ruido que le había despertado era de la lluvia. Y sin poder evitarlo, ya que estaba antes que la ventana, vio que en la mesa había unos platos con comida. Siguió caminando y miró hacia la cocina, viendo al pelinegro coger una taza en la mano derecha y un vaso con zumo de naranja en el otro.

–Buenos días –le saludó, viendo que el mayor se detenía en su quehacer para mirarle.

–Buenos días. ¿Has dormido bien? –preguntó, al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar, saliendo de la cocina, para dejar finalmente sobre la mesa lo que llevaba en las manos.

–Sí. Me he dormido. –confesó algo avergonzado.

–Lo sé. Si te sirve de consuelo yo también. –cogió la silla y se sentó en ella–. El desayuno está listo –le informó.

–Voy a lavarme. –le comentó con timidez.

–Tómate tu tiempo –le sonrió. No tardó en verle marchar hacia el cuarto de baño. Dejó de mirar hacia su izquierda, para mirar hacia la derecha y ver a través de los cristales de la ventana, como llovía. Había sido consciente de que no había dejado de llover en toda la noche y con bastante fuerza, ya que había estado casi toda la noche despierto. Le había costado mucho dormirse al saber que Naruto estaba en su habitación y cuando consiguió dormir profundamente, tuvo ese percance con Uzumaki, lo cual le puso más nervioso y le hizo volver a desvelarse.

Se puso de pie y se acercó hasta el cristal para mirar hacia la calle. Los coches que circulaban eran escasos y las personas con paraguas también. No hacía tiempo para salir, aunque estaba seguro de que habría personas que sin más remedio habían tenido que ir al trabajo. Por suerte para él, 'su trabajo' estaba junto a él hoy, ya que Uzumaki no se iría de allí hasta que el tiempo no diera una tregua. Y en cuanto a eso, esperaba que no lo hiciera pronto.

Es verdad que había decidido darse un tiempo para pensar en si lo que le movían era realmente su trabajo o sus sentimientos. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Era evidente que al estar enamorado de él, le quería tener más cerca. Eso no lo podía evitar. Por otra parte, cuando Uzumaki le dijo que había estado días sin verle, cayó en la cuenta de que eso no era profesional de su parte. Es decir, su trabajo era vigilarle. Sabía que era inocente, pero aun así había sido poco profesional de su parte abandonar el trabajo, cuando tuvo dudas. Y lo peor es que Naruto no tardó en ver que estaba huyendo de él.

La voz de Uzumaki le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

–Ya he terminado –le avisó, sentándose en una silla.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarle–. Bien. Empecemos antes de que se enfríe –anunció. Caminó unos pasos y se sentó en su silla. Se fijó en que Naruto miraba su plato.

En su plato tenía dos huevos fritos, dos tostadas, y dos trozos de beicon. El conjunto de huevos y beicon formaban una cara sonriente. Miró entonces hacia el plato de Sasuke. Tenía lo mismo, pero no formaban ningún dibujo. Miró el contenido de su vaso y en el tenía zumo de naranja, mientras que la taza de Sasuke tenía café. En medio de ambos platos había otro plato pequeño con un poco de mantequilla.

–Tiene buen aspecto. –sonrió, cogiendo los cubiertos.

–No bebo leche, así que te he hecho zumo de naranja. –cogió una tostada y un cuchillo.

Miró a Uchiha, enarcando una ceja– ¿Cómo sabes que bebo le…? –cayó en la cuenta de la tontería que iba a preguntar, así que no lo hizo y procedió a partir un poco de beicon con ayuda del cuchillo y el tenedor.

–De todas formas tampoco tenía cereales. Algunas veces te he visto beber zumo de naranja.. ¿O es melocotón? –después de todo, sólo podía ver el color naranja desde su ventana y no olía los zumos desde la distancia para saber cuál de las dos frutas era.

–Me gustan los dos, así que a veces varío. Pero sólo cuando no tengo leche o cereales. –contestó–. Entonces suelo desayunar eso –sonrió avergonzado–. Pero eso ya lo sabes, por eso lo has preparado, ¿verdad? –cortó un poco de beicon y se lo llevó a la boca.

Sonrió–. Sí. –con el cuchillo cogió un poco de mantequilla del plato y procedió a untárselo al pan.

Tragó lo que tenía en su boca, mientras partía esta vez un poco de la clara de huevo– ¿Tu sueles desayunar esto?

–No tengo tiempo para tanto. Normalmente un café y un par de tostadas. Nunca sé cuando voy a tener que moverme. Es algo impredecible. Y es mejor preparar algo rápido para comer. –dado por finalizado el trabajo de untar la tostada, se la llevó hasta la boca para morderla, dejando el cuchillo sobre el plato.

–¿Nunca tienes días libres? –soltó el cuchillo y cogió su vaso de zumo.

Se tragó el trozo de tostada–. No. Creo que esta es la primera vez desde que trabajo en esto que puedo comer algo más decente y puedo entre comillas estar más relajado porque te tengo justo a mi lado, lo cual no me hace tener que estar pegado a la ventana casi las veinticuatro horas del día. –volvió a morder la tostada.

El joven de ojos azules pensó en aquellas palabras. Tener que desayunar, comer y cenar, vigilándose desde la ventana tenía que ser bastante incómodo. Seguramente tendría que hacerlo de pie, ya que desde la posición en la que estaban ahora, les faltaba altura para poder ver su bloque de edificio.–Vaya, lo siento. –bebió un poco de zumo.

–No tienes la culpa. Yo elegí este trabajo con sus riesgos y consecuencias. Además, no será eterno. –cogió su taza de café, llevándosela a la boca.

 **& SasuNaru&**

Continuará…

 **Gracias por sus reviews a:**

 **Takaita Hiwatari:** Tan perspicaz como siempre por lo de la edad de Sasuke. Eso se revelará en el siguiente capítulo, creo. Por lo que veo, Asuma te parece sospechoso, habrá que ver si realmente lo es o no.

 **Moon–9215:** Me alegra que te gustase el capi anterior, espero que este también lo haya hecho. Habrá que ver qué pasará ahora. ¿Conseguirá Uchiha ayudar a Naruto? Si es así, ¿cómo lo hará?

 **SunaLove51:** Aquí está la actualización, espero que te haya gustado. A lo largo de los capis se irá descubriendo todas aquellas dudas que seguramente tenéis y que os irán saliendo conforme avance la historia.

Eso es todo por ahora, cuidaos mucho, bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Continuación…

 **& SasuNaru&**

Los ojos azules miraban a través del cristal de la ventana del comedor, como seguía lloviendo, pero con menos intensidad.

–Siento no tener una televisión –le dijo Uchiha a sus espaldas a sabiendas de que estaría probablemente aburrido.

–No importa. –Le restó importancia–. Me entretengo viendo los coches pasar. –decía al tiempo que los seguía con la mirada.

Naruto estaba aburrido y no le faltaba razón. No tenía ni una tele para entretenerse. Por su trabajo le daba igual si no le entraba una tele en su alquiler, ya que pidió lo más imprescindible. Una cama para dormir y un aseo para ducharse. Se hurgó en los bolsillos de su pantalón, comprobando que tenía su cartera y así era–. Tengo que irme a pagar al casero. No tardaré. ¿Me esperas aquí o vienes? No suelo tardar mucho. –le informó.

–Tranquilo, me quedaré aquí.

–Vale. Entonces no me llevaré llave –le avisó. Caminó hasta la mesa y dejó las llaves del apartamento encima. Después caminó hasta la puerta principal, la abrió y la cerró tras su salida.

Uzumaki dejó escapar un suspiro. Eran las tres de la tarde y todavía no parecía que el tiempo fuese a despejarse. Desde anoche no sabía porque había tenido una duda. Cuando miró los labios del pelinegro, recordó cuando en los recreos sus amigos comentaban cual era la chica que les gustaba. Fantaseaban con salir con ellas y besarlas.

–¿Besar, eh? –le dijo a la nada, sintiéndose entristecido.

Estaba claro que él jamás tendría a alguien así. Salvo Sasuke, nadie creía en su inocencia. Ni siquiera recibió visitas de sus amigos en el correccional a pesar de que se las permitieron. Tampoco podía culparles, era evidente que su profesor les habría puesto en su contra. Seguramente no se querían meter en líos y manchar su expediente académico. En lo que respectaba al suyo, ya estaba manchado de por vida.

Negó con la cabeza al pensar en aquello. Con una situación así, la otra persona tendría que confiar ciegamente en él y en su inocencia para poder empezar una relación. Una novia, una esposa, hijos, nietos, un trabajo…A él le había sido arrebatado un futuro.

Estaba en libertad condicional, pero estaba claro que no podía vivir con libertad. Las cosas cambiaron cuando cambió su físico y la gente no podía reconocerlo tan fácilmente. Pero de no ser así, ninguna diferencia habría. Como Uzumaki Naruto seguiría asustando a la gente. Su nombre era conocido en todas partes y su imagen también.

Tocaron la puerta, así que dejó sus pensamientos a un lado y dándose la vuelta, caminó hasta la puerta. La abrió y se encontró con que no era Sasuke como pensaba, sino un joven que vestía con el uniforme de policía. Era un poco más alto que Sasuke, sus ojos y su cabello eran de color negro y tenía un par de marcas en la cara que le hacían ver más serio de lo que parecía. ¿Eran ojeras? No lo sabía, pero lo aparentaba.

No pudo evitar tensar su cuerpo y más cuando vio que el otro le estudió con la mirada de arriba abajo.

–¿Vive aquí Uchiha Sasuke? –preguntó.

¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Se habría metido Sasuke en un lío al querer ayudarle? ¿Y si le despedían por su culpa? Después de todo, estaba infringiendo las normas de su trabajo–. No.

Confundido, miró al joven de ojos azules–. Me han dicho que vive aquí. –al ver el silencio del joven, se fijó más en su rostro que le parecía familiar– ¿Te he visto en algún lugar antes? ¿Nos conocemos?

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo–. No. –contestó, intentando aparentar no estar tan nervioso, aunque su tono de voz reflejase todo lo contrario.

Se fijó en que ese joven llevaba una camiseta verde, que él conocía muy bien–. Estás mintiendo.

Si había estado nervioso, ahora estaba tenso. ¿Había descubierto la verdad? ¿Pero qué parte? ¿Quién era él realmente o que Sasuke había roto sus normas? Lo mejor era no permitirle la entrada–. Le digo que se equivoca –intentó cerrar la puerta, pero por algún motivo no se cerraba del todo. Miró hacia abajo y vio el motivo. Ese policía había atravesado su pie para impedirle que cerrase la puerta.

–Abra la puerta. –exigió, empujando con sus manos la superficie de la puerta.

–Le digo que se equivoca, váyase –le pidió, echándose totalmente en peso, pero si el otro no quitaba el pie de allí, aquello sería inútil. Lo mejor era escapar de allí, ¿pero hacía donde? Estaba demasiado cerca del aseo y dudaba que le diera tiempo a cerrar la puerta. Lo mejor sería correr lejos. De inmediato, le llegó la respuesta. Dando un último empujón, salió corriendo hacia la habitación de Sasuke, encerrándose en ella. Se dejó caer en peso otra vez.

Al hacer tanta fuerza, estuvo a punto de caer al suelo cuando Uzumaki soltó de repente la puerta, la cual dio un fuerte portazo en la pared. Miró a su alrededor, preguntándose donde se había metido. ¿Se había escondido?–. Sólo quiero hablar. –aclaró desde su posición.

Le escuchaba desde lejos, así que caminó hasta la mesita, la cogió en peso y la puso en la puerta, sentándose encima–. ¡Márchese de aquí! –le pidió.

Al escuchar de donde provenía la voz, caminó hasta allí y probó a abrir la puerta–. No me obligue a tirar la puerta abajo. –le advirtió sin llegar a levantar la voz.

–¡No he hecho nada, soy inocente! ¡Lo juro! –le contestó en su defensa.

 **& SasuNaru&**

Sasuke salió del ascensor y caminó por el pasillo. Tan pronto como vio la puerta de su apartamento abierta, se alarmó. Fue corriendo hasta entrar por la puerta, encontrándose a su hermano con el uniforme de policía en la puerta de su habitación.

–No me obligue a tirar la puerta abajo.

–¡No he hecho nada, soy inocente! ¡Lo juro! –escuchaba decir a Naruto desde el interior.

Cerró la puerta del apartamento y caminó con rapidez hasta Itachi–. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Miró hacia su izquierda y vio a su hermano caminar hacía él–. Sasuke, ¿estás bien?

–De maravilla. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Sin esperar a que contestase, decidió continuar él–. Hazte a un lado –le ordenó, viendo que así lo hacía. Tocó la puerta–. Naruto, estoy aquí. Sal, todo está bien.

–¿Sasuke? –preguntó, ya que con los nervios que sentía en ese momento no sabía si había escuchado bien.

Itachi miró a su hermano– ¿Naruto? –analizó un segundo el nombre en su cabeza y pronto cayó en la cuenta de algo–. Espera, ¿Naruto Uzumaki? ¿El pirómano? –con razón le sonaba su cara.

Le dedicó una mirada enfadada a su hermano. Odiaba cuando la gente le llamaba así –No le llames así –miró de nuevo hacia la puerta–. No tengas miedo, Naruto. Te prometo que no te pasará nada.

Aunque le costó trabajo pensar en aquella posibilidad, confió en las palabras de Sasuke. Cogió la mesita en peso y la llevó a su lugar. Volvió hacia la puerta y agarró el pomo–. Ya salgo –avisó, abriendo la puerta lentamente– ¿Se ha ido ya? –preguntó, esperando que fuese así. Pero cuando abrió más la puerta, pudo comprobar que tenía a los dos pelinegros frente a la puerta.

Sasuke le agarró de la mano y tiró suavemente de él para que saliese finalmente de la habitación–. Naruto, este es mi hermano, Itachi.

El joven de ojos azules comparó entonces a ambos chicos. Recordó entonces que Sasuke le contó que Itachi le ayudaría con coger los escritos del juicio. Con sus nervios más calmados, comenzó a hablar–. Gracias por intentar ayudar –le hizo una reverencia–. Siento todo esto. –levantó la cabeza algo avergonzado por aquel espectáculo.

Itachi se cruzó de brazos y miró enfadado a su hermano menor–. ¿Me puedes explicar que está pasando? –después de todo, se suponía que Sasuke tenía que vigilarle a distancia, no acortar la distancia con él.

Sasuke había sido descubierto, una vez más, de la forma más tonta. De haber estado él ahí y haberse encontrado con la visita inesperada de su hermano, le hubiese dicho a Naruto que se escondiese o algo. Pero ahora, ya no podría ocultarle nada–. Vamos al sofá y te lo explicaré todo.

 **& SasuNaru&**

Itachi estaba sentado junto a Sasuke en el sofá, mientras que Naruto bajo petición de Sasuke se había sentado en una silla, frente a ellos. El menor de los Uchiha le contó la historia desde el principio, omitiéndole la parte en la que estaba enamorado de Uzumaki. Y por petición de Sasuke, Naruto contó también su historia.

Itachi analizaba la situación en silencio y esperó a que Uzumaki terminase de relatar. En cuanto fue así, Sasuke comenzó con las preguntas–. ¿Y bien? ¿Tu a que has venido? –ahora era el turno de su hermano mayor para explicarle que hacía allí.

–Sólo he venido a informarte de que no puedo acceder a los escritos. Sólo un abogado puede.

–Tienes mi número de teléfono. No hacía falta que me rastreases. –le dijo, ya que Sasuke no tenía un sitio donde vivir que fuese fijo, porque nunca sabía a quien tendría que vigilar y en qué momento, con lo cual su familia no tenía su dirección.

–Mi móvil se ha roto y están reparándolo. Llevo días así. –le informó–. Parecías muy interesado en este caso, además estaba trabajando cerca de aquí y he venido ya que me pillaba de paso.

Aunque deducía la respuesta, quiso cerciorarse–. ¿Cómo diste con mi dirección? Miraste en su ficha policial, ¿no es así? –hizo referencia a Naruto.

–Así es. El vigilante siempre tiene que estar en alguno de los edificios que rodean a los acusados para poder vigilarle desde la distancia. Así que lo demás fue preguntar.

Itachi nunca antes había dado con su paradero porque para empezar nunca le informaba de a quien estaba vigilando, pero esta vez había cometido el error de hacerlo al pedirle aquel día ayuda–. No te veo tan ocupado en tu trabajo como pensaba. –después de todo, había tenido tiempo para buscarle a él.

–Lo hice en mi día libre. –le informó–. Además, hoy está lloviendo. Tenía la certeza de que el acusado no se movería de su apartamento y por lo tanto tu tampoco del tuyo. –le refirió ya que las personas puestas en libertad condicional no podían encontrar trabajo y en el caso de Naruto tampoco asistir a clases. Lo único que les quedaba en un día de lluvia era permanecer bajo techo.

Los ojos azules seguían a los hermanos a medida que hablaban. No entendía mucho de la conversación, pero parecía que se estaban reprochando algo en lugar de darse una simple información. Pero sí que había una pregunta que le estaba rondando por la cabeza desde hacía rato–. ¿Guardarás el secreto? –preguntó, interrumpiendo a los Uchiha, los cuales le miraron de inmediato.

Itachi se cruzó de brazos–. Sasuke ha roto una de las reglas de su trabajo. Es evidente. Pero sería un mal hermano si no lo encubriese. Después de todo, tuvo sus razones para ser descubierto. Fue por una buena causa, –anunció al saber que había salvado al rubio del suicidio y de que siguiesen pegándole en la calle–, pero a sus jefes les daría igual y lo despedirían.

Sonrió aliviado al escuchar aquellas palabras. –Gracias, es el único amigo que tengo.

–También mi único hermano. –le informó.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke miraron a Itachi– ¿Nos ayudarás?

–¿En qué podría ayudaros? –preguntó mirando ahora a su hermano.

–Para empezar, creo que estaría bien buscarle un buen abogado. Podrías meterte en los archivos de la policía y ver cuáles son los más prestigiosos.

–Cuanto mejores sean, más caros saldrán.

–Busca uno de oficio, pero que sea el mejor. No se puede permitir más gastos.

–Puedo traerme mi portátil aquí y de ahí ingresar a la página. Al menos me evitaría el hecho de que me pregunten cosas y parezca sospechoso en el trabajo.

Asintió al parecerle esa una buena solución– ¿Tu turno ha acabado?

Miró el reloj de pulsera de su mano derecha–. Entro en una media hora y salgo dentro de tres.

–Perfecto, no nos moveremos de aquí. –le avisó, indicándole así que podía volver allí.

–Tengo que irme o con el tráfico llegaré tarde. –se puso de pie.

Uzumaki también se puso de pie–. Muchas gracias por ayudarme. –le hizo una reverencia.

–Todavía no he hecho nada –le hizo ver el mayor de los hermanos.

–Me basta con el intento. –le miró, mostrándole una sonrisa y apartó la silla para permitirle a Itachi poder salir.

Itachi de nuevo miró a Sasuke–. Nos vemos –se despidió, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano, pasando de largo.

 **& SasuNaru&**

Itachi estaba sentado a la mesa, al igual que Naruto que estaba a su izquierda un poco distanciado de él. Sasuke estaba de pie tras su hermano. El mayor de los tres miraba en su portátil las fichas de los abogados y apuntaba el nombre de los más reconocidos en una hoja. Naruto le observaba en silencio, mientras que Sasuke le decía de vez en cuando cual debía apuntar.

–Iré un momento al servicio. –Anunció Sasuke–. Sigue buscando. –caminó hasta el aseo.

En cuanto escuchó cerrarse la puerta, Itachi comenzó a hablar–. ¿Cuánto sabes de Sasuke? –preguntó sin apartar la vista del monitor, poniendo su mano derecha sobre el ratón para seguir con la búsqueda.

No entendía a que venía esa pregunta, pero igual la contestó–. No mucho. La verdad es que él lo sabe todo sobre mí y yo nada sobre él.

–¿Cómo puedes confiar en él entonces?

–Al principio no me fié, pero luego vi que era una buena persona.

–Los policías también y sin embargo les tienes miedo. –Le recordó, ya que su hermano le había explicado por qué tuvo aquella reacción Naruto al verle–. Sasuke también es uno de ellos. ¿Acaso no te da miedo?

–Nunca le he visto vestir un uniforme policial. –confesó al saber que aquella quizá podía ser una de las causas de su pánico.

–Que no lo vista, no significa que no lo sea. –sonrió–. Todavía guardo una foto del día en el que nos graduamos juntos en la academia policial. –agregó, ya que era una prueba irrefutable de que su hermano también era policía.

Al escuchar aquello, Uzumaki enarcó una ceja. ¿Juntos? ¿Tenían la misma edad? Se fijó mejor en las facciones del otro–. No parecéis gemelos. –quizá fuesen mellizos, después de todo, esos no se parecían tanto.

–Porque no lo somos. Soy cuatro años mayor que él. –concretó.

Naruto silenció al escuchar aquello. Si era cuatro años mayor que él, ¿cómo era posible que se hubiesen graduado juntos si Sasuke no tenía la edad para ello?

–No te salen las cuentas, ¿verdad? ¿Nunca te has preguntado cómo es policía siendo tan joven?

–Si te digo la verdad, estaba centrado en otras cosas. –confesó avergonzado por no caer en un detalle tan tonto como ese.

–Nadie suele caer en ello porque aparenta más edad de la que tiene.

Tras escuchar aquello ahora tenía curiosidad– ¿Cómo lo logró?

–Con la ayuda de mi padre. Para ser policía hace falta presentarse a unas oposiciones y si las pasas se darán las prácticas. Son unos exámenes bastante complejos, pero él supo aprobarlos a pesar de su corta edad.

–¿Con que edad…? –fue interrumpido por el mayor.

–Con catorce.

Uzumaki enmudeció. Así que mientras que el posiblemente estaba en el correccional, Sasuke se estaba preparando para ser un policía. Sus vidas sí que habían sido diferentes en muchos aspectos. Él no tenía esperanzas de sacar algunas asignaturas adelante por aquel entonces y sin embargo Sasuke parecía muy adelantado para su edad–. Vaya, no sabía que algo así podía ser posible. –cayó en la cuenta de que los policías siempre van armados– ¿Tan joven puedes llevar armas?

–No hasta los veintiuno. –soltó el ratón y cogió el bolígrafo para apuntar otro nombre a la lista.

Sasuke salió del cuarto de baño y los encontró hablando, aunque no sabía muy bien de qué. Con pasos algo sigilosos, se acercó hasta ellos– ¿De qué habláis? –interrumpió, colocándose tras su hermano.

–De nada –contestó su hermano, volviendo a soltar el bolígrafo para coger el ratón.

–¿Cómo va la lista? –preguntó el recién llegado.

–No salen tantos como esperaba, pero así no tendremos que descartar tantos. –contestó Itachi.

–¿Para qué es esto? –preguntó Uzumaki ya que no sabía porque Itachi no paraba de apuntar nombres.

Sasuke miró la lista para ver cuantos más había apuntado–. Para elegirte un buen abogado.

–¿Puedo elegir uno? –preguntó confundido.

Miró al menor– ¿No lo hiciste la vez anterior?

Negó con la cabeza– Cuando entré al correccional ya tenía uno. Pensaba que esta vez sería igual.

–Bueno, que se te asigne uno es lo normal, pero esta vez no correremos el mismo riesgo.

–Hermano, mira esto. –le llamó la atención, haciendo que Sasuke mirase al monitor y enmudeciera.

–No está operativa. –fue su contestación.

–Podrías llamarla. Reconoce que es buena. –le recordó, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

–Ya lo sé, pero no quiero interrumpirla en su trabajo. Además, si no ha regresado es que le queda todavía trabajo por hacer. Descártala.

–¿A quién conoces que pueda defenderle con tanta pasión como lo hace ella?

–No es no. Tengo mis razones. –le hizo ver para que no siguiese insistiendo.

–Como quieras.

Naruto no entendía nada de lo que hablaban y tampoco podía hacer nada para ayudar, así que se puso de pie–. Sasuke, ¿podría tomar una ducha?

Los ojos negros le miraron–. Claro. Te daré ropa. –empezó a caminar hacia su habitación.

El mayor de los hermanos esperó hasta perder de vista a su hermano, para hablar– ¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo con Sasuke?

–Sólo hasta que escampe.

–No vives lejos, así que podrías darte una carrera. Ya no está lloviendo tanto.

Parecía que a Itachi le molestaba que estuviese allí con su hermano– ¿Estorbo?

–Eso depende –miró al rubio y después a su izquierda, ya que veía entrar a Sasuke con la ropa en las manos.

–Toma, Naruto –le avisó, viendo que el otro se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia él.

Cogió la ropa–. Gracias. No tardaré mucho.

–Tarda lo que necesites. –al ver que Naruto pasó de largo para ir hacia el aseo, le siguió con la mirada y caminó hasta la silla vacía para ponerla junto a Itachi. El mayor le miró, esperando una respuesta que parecía que tardaría en llegar– ¿Qué?

–¿Qué está pasando con Uzumaki?

–Vigilo a la persona que me asignaron.

–No. Estás haciendo algo más que eso. La has metido en tu apartamento. Por Dios, Sasuke. Ni siquiera nosotros que somos tu familia sabemos dónde te quedas a vivir temporalmente. –le hizo ver.

–¿A dónde quieres ir a parar?

–¿Le cuentas a un desconocido que lo vigilas y encima lo metes en tu apartamento? ¿Por qué? Y no me digas que es por lástima, comprensión, amistad o cualquier excusa como esa.

–Como te he dicho antes, fui descubierto y no tuve más remedio que decírselo. En cuanto a lo demás, cuando se celebre el próximo juicio, independientemente del resultado, no volveré a verle. Me mandarán a vigilar a otra persona tanto si consigue la libertad, como si es enviado de nuevo al correccional. Volveré a mudarme –le insinuó que no había problema con ello.

–¿Qué tipo de relación tenéis?

–Amigos.

–Sasuke, te conozco más yo a ti que tu a mí, así que deja eso de los amigos hacia un lado. Me he fijado en cómo le miras. No es precisamente como miras a un amigo.

–Itachi, me da igual lo que pienses. –porque su hermano le interrogase ahora no iba a hacer que cambiase lo que sentía hacía el menor. Pero sí que había algo que le había estado molestando–. Está bien. ¿Quieres que sea claro? Me gusta Naruto y sé que no seré correspondido. ¿Se lo contarás a papá?

Se sorprendió al escuchar aquello último– ¿Qué tiene que ver papá en todo esto?

–Por favor. –Ruló la vista y miró al mayor con evidencia–. Ya que no te andas con rodeos, yo tampoco lo haré. ¿Por qué estás realmente aquí? ¿Qué mensaje te dio papá para mí? –especificó más.

Sonrió al ser descubierto–. Tan sagaz como siempre. Aunque no me ha dicho nada, vengo por cuenta propia. –Hizo ese inciso–. Se acerca la fecha de su cumpleaños…

–No iré. –contestó con rapidez, al saber lo que pretendía su hermano.

–Sé que tiene el carácter difícil, pero al menos podrías intentar arreglar las cosas.

–Yo no soy el que antepone su orgullo. –le recordó–. Que yo vaya sólo empeorará la situación.

–Lo pasará solo. –Hizo referencia a su cumpleaños–. Mamá no está y yo para esas fechas tengo turnos extras y de noche.

–Yo también tengo un trabajo y no voy a desatenderlo y el mío te recuerdo que no tiene vacaciones y tiene el horario completo.

–Sasuke. –antes de poder seguir hablando, el menor le interrumpió.

–Patético. Así le llamó a mi sueño. No haré ningún esfuerzo por la persona que no se enorgullece de su hijo. –se puso de pie, dando la conversación por zanjada–. Haré un poco de té, tu sigue con la búsqueda –añadió, antes de irse de su lado.

 **& SasuNaru&**

Sakura veía cómo la lluvia golpeaba en el cristal de la ventana de su habitación. Llevaba más de dos horas sentada, con los codos apoyados en el escritorio y las manos puestas en las mejillas. Sentía un gran nudo en su garganta, mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos con lentitud. Escuchaba que desde hacía un rato, tocaban la puerta de su habitación que estaba a su espalda y a pesar de que debía de dar su permiso para que entrasen, no estaba de ánimos para hablar con nadie.

Al otro lado de la puerta estaba su madre, quien harta de tocar abrió la puerta, encontrándose a su hija sentada al escritorio, dándole la espalda. Con una mirada de comprensión, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó a su hija, poniéndole la mano izquierda sobre su hombro derecho.

–Sakura.

–No quiero ver a nadie. –le informó, limpiándose las lágrimas.

–Hija, no puedes seguir así. Apenas comes. Vas a enfermar si sigues así. –al ver que su hija ni siquiera le miraba, decidió continuar–. Estamos muy preocupados por ti.

–No tengo hambre. –sorbió el moquillo.

–Haz un esfuerzo.

Miró hacia la derecha para mirar a su madre–. Mamá, no es justo. No quiero seguir viviendo una mentira. Si esto sigue así, tendré que vivirla hasta el fin de mis días y no quiero eso.

–Tranquila –abrazó a su hija–. Todo se arreglará. Tu padre y yo te protegeremos.

Correspondió el abrazo de su madre–. ¿Qué debo hacer? –preguntó, dejando escapar un pequeño grito contenido.

–Shhh… tranquila, mi pequeña. –aferró más su abrazo para intentar tranquilizarla.

Asuma estaba al otro lado de la puerta. En su mano izquierda, sujetaba la de la pequeña, quien le miraba atentamente. El hombre se llevó la mano derecha a su frente, intentando aguantar el nudo que sentía en su garganta. Se sentía culpable por aquella situación y más cuando escuchaba los lamentos de su hija.

 **& SasuNaru&**

El joven de ojos azules estaba sentado en el sofá. Itachi estaba solo en la mesa, mientras Sasuke hacia lo que parecía ser la cena en la cocina. Desde que salió de la ducha había notado el ambiente un poco denso y como parecía que su presencia incomodaba al mayor de los Uchiha, prefirió no sentarse a su lado.

No podía evitar pensar que Itachi podía tener razón. Sabía que estaba a un paso de ese apartamento y la lluvia no era precisamente un ácido que le quemase la piel si le caía encima. Simplemente era agua y se secaría. Además, le había hecho replantearse su situación. ¿Qué pasaría si le diera por llover cinco días seguidos? Para Sasuke la razón de que se quedara era para que lo pudiera vigilar, pero lo cierto es que no había sido por ese motivo.

Había aguantado tanto tiempo la soledad, que ahora que había hecho un amigo, no soportaba la idea de separarse de él. Volver a su apartamento ahora sería como si continuase solo. Estaba siendo egoísta y eso no sería bueno para el otro. Cuanto más tiempo permaneciesen juntos, para él sería más difícil separarse.

Miró a Sasuke un momento y se puso de pie. Caminó hasta donde estaba él y le vio echar una tortilla en un plato.

–¿Necesitas ayuda?

Itachi cerró con fuerza la tapa de su portátil, llamando la atención de los más jóvenes. Se puso de pie, metió el portátil dentro del maletín que estaba sobre la mesa y cerró la cremallera de este. Lo agarró del asa para cogerlo en peso y lo levantó.

–He terminado. Aquí te dejo el nombre de los abogados y sus números de teléfono. –Se dio la vuelta y miró a su hermano–. Si necesitas algo más, házmelo saber.

–Muchas gracias –se apresuró a decir Naruto, haciéndole una reverencia–. No sé cómo podría pagártelo.

–No hace falta. –le restó importancia a ese hecho, aunque sí quiso puntualizar algo–. Ya no llueve. –Le informó– ¿Por qué no nos vamos? –le invitó amablemente.

Desvió su mirada hacia la ventana y vio que era verdad–. Claro. –añadió sin más remedio.

Sasuke dejó de mirar a su hermano, para mirar a Uzumaki– ¿Te vas?

Miró al menor de los hermanos–. Sí.

–He hecho bastante comida. –le avisó.

–Ya he abusado bastante de tu amabilidad. Además tengo que hacer cosas.

Sasuke sabía que no podría retener allí a Naruto para siempre, pero esperaba que hubiese durado un poco más–. Claro. –fue lo único que pudo decir.

–No se hable más –interrumpió Itachi–. Vamos, antes de que vuelva a llover. –apremió. Dando unos pasos se metió en la cocina y llevó su mano libre hasta el hombro de su hermano–. Adiós, hermano. Llámame si necesitas algo más –al ver que el menor le miró con cierta seriedad, llevó esa misma mano al hombro de Uzumaki, mostrándole una sonrisa–. Vamos, yo mismo te acompañaré a tu apartamento. No tienes que temer nada. –le dio un suave empujón, indicándole que echase andar.

Comenzó a caminar, pero por algún motivo no podía dejar de mirar hacia Sasuke–. Adiós –se despidió, antes de desaparecer de su vista.

–Adiós –caminó unos pasos para asomarse hasta la puerta principal y poder ver de nuevo a Uzumaki, pero se detuvo al ver que su hermano le mandó una mirada de advertencia, antes de cerrar la puerta. Chasqueó la lengua con enfado. No sabía si Naruto se había ido por propia voluntad, pero tras la insistencia poco disimulada de su hermano, creía que no había sido así del todo.

Lo peor de todo es que si hubiese dicho que seguiría a Naruto porque era su trabajo, su hermano sabría que no era así y hubiesen vuelto a discutir. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era ir a la ventana y vigilarle una vez más desde la distancia.

 **& SasuNaru&**

Itachi y Naruto entraron al portal de su edificio. Uzumaki estaba por entrar al ascensor que estaba en el rellano, cuando el mayor le retuvo, cogiéndole del brazo. A Naruto le extrañó que no le dijese nada desde que salieron del bloque de apartamentos de su hermano, al parecer había elegido hablarle allí sobre algo que desconocía.

Si no le había hablado antes era porque sabía que su hermano seguramente desde la ventana de su apartamento estaría vigilando sus movimientos y no quería levantar sospechas por ahora. Además, lo que debía decirle a Uzumaki tenía que ser a solas y dudaba que su hermano les permitiese ese tiempo después de la discusión que habían tenido–. Te diré esto una sola vez. –Le soltó el agarre, ahora que tenía toda su atención puesta en él–. Te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites para demostrar tu inocencia, ya que mi hermano cree firmemente en eso y él hasta el momento no se ha equivocado en sus hipótesis. Pero a cambio te pido que mantengas las distancias con él.

–No te entiendo. –atinó a decir, ya que no sabía exactamente a lo que se refería el mayor.

–Creo que me entiendes perfectamente. No utilices a mi hermano. –aclaró–. A Sasuke le ha costado mucho llegar hasta esta etapa de su vida. Ha sufrido mucho y no necesita que tú ahora le sigas creando más dolor. Si de verdad aprecias a mi hermano, aunque sea un ápice, hazme caso.

–Sólo somos buenos amigos. –le aclaró para tranquilizarle, pero al parecer no había sido suficiente por la seriedad que reflejaba en su rostro en estos momentos.

–No tengo nada en tu contra, así que no busques un motivo. –le advirtió–. No os volváis a ver, ni a hablar. Simplemente ceñiros a ser el vigilante y el acusado como lo erais en un principio.

Frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello. ¿Volver a ser desconocidos? ¿Por qué? ¿Se imaginaba él acaso el sufrimiento que había pasado hasta que conoció a Sasuke?–¿Acaso no tengo derecho a tener un amigo?

–Que esté enamorado de ti y que sea mi hermano, no. –al ver que Uzumaki se sorprendió y enmudeció, decidió continuar–. Amores no correspondidos nunca acaban bien para el que ama, eso lo sabe todo el mundo.

¿Cómo sabia Itachi aquello? ¿Se lo había contado su hermano? ¿Lo habría deducido? En cualquier caso su cara cambió a una casi entristecida, al saber que no podría corresponder a Uchiha–. Yo…

Uchiha le interrumpió–. No hace falta que digas nada. Sólo aléjate. –al ver que el menor le miró con culpabilidad, decidió ser más explícito–. Traza una línea entre los dos. Más vale que le marques los límites, antes de que sea demasiado tarde y sufra más. Al principio le dolerá, pero con el tiempo lo superará, y saldrá adelante como lo ha hecho siempre –le puso una mano en su hombro–. Adiós. –se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta, dejando a Uzumaki con muchas dudas.

 **& SasuNaru&**

Al caer la noche, Uchiha fue al apartamento de Uzumaki. Estaba frente a la puerta y la tocó esperando a que la abriese.

Naruto estaba al otro lado, preguntándose en si debía abrirla o no, tras la conversación con Itachi. Al escuchar de nuevo unos toques en la puerta, decidió que lo mejor sería abrirla. Estaba seguro de que su amigo sabía que se encontraba ahora allí, así que fingir que no se encontraba no funcionaría.

Abrió la puerta y le mostró una media sonrisa–. Hola.

–Hola. Te he traído las lentillas. Te las habías dejado olvidadas en mi habitación. –se hurgó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un pañuelo que parecía envolver algo–. Las he metido aquí. –extendió su mano y el otro la aceptó.

Con la insistencia de Itachi por salir de allí, ni se había acordado de ellas–. Las dejé encima de tu mesita. –comentó con simpleza, mirando el pañuelo.

El mayor echó una mirada rápida hacia el interior del apartamento. Aunque desde su posición no podía ver gran cosa, parecía que su hermano no estaba allí, aunque quería cerciorarse– ¿Puedo pasar?

Miró al pelinegro sin saber muy bien que debía decirle. ¿Cómo le iba a negar eso? Se había portado siempre bien con él–. Claro, adelante –le invitó, haciéndose hacia un lado para permitirle el paso.

Uchiha entró y vio que Naruto cerró la puerta tras de sí. Miró un segundo hacia la cocina y el comedor y efectivamente allí no había nadie. Así que regresó su vista hacia el rubio– ¿Has cenado?

–Todavía no. –caminó unos pasos hacia él.

–Tengo mucha comida en mi apartamento, si quieres… –no le dio tiempo a finalizar la frase, cuando el joven de ojos azules le interrumpió.

–Te lo agradezco, pero no es necesario.

Uchiha enarcó una ceja sintiéndose confundido. Naruto hasta ahora no había rechazado que le invitase a comer. Se fijó en sus facciones y no eran las de siempre– ¿Pasa algo?

Tenía que aparentar que allí no pasaba nada e intentar actuar lo más normal posible, aunque por el momento no fuese capaz de mirarle a los ojos–. No. Nada. –desvió la mirada hacia la izquierda.

–Tu cara no dice lo mismo.

Si no actuaba mejor, su amigo se daría cuenta de que allí pasaba algo–. Sasuke, ¿te importaría si estamos un tiempo sin vernos?

Aquello le chocó todavía más. Según al joven de ojos azules le agradaba su compañía, ¿por qué ahora quería tomar distancia? Se cruzó de brazos y se fijó más en las expresiones del menor– ¿Por qué?

Miró a Uchiha para no levantar tanta sospecha–. Últimamente me siento algo sofocado. Creo que me he tirado tanto tiempo estando solo que me encuentro algo presionado cuando estamos juntos. Por eso, ¿podrías darme un tiempo? –pidió algo avergonzado.

Uzumaki parecía ser sincero y si se paraba un momento a pensar, aquellas palabras tenían sentido. Así que no debía de ser egoísta en querer tenerlo todo el tiempo junto a él–. Si es lo que quieres.

Se apresuró en hablar para dejarle algo en claro. Después de todo, aunque lo intentase, no acabaría con su amistad de la noche a la mañana–. No me malinterpretes. Quiero ser tu amigo, pero ahora mismo me agobio si estoy cerca de ti. Creo que estamos avanzando demasiado rápido en nuestra amistad y…

–Vale. –le interrumpió.

Al igual que cuando le dejó las cosas claras acerca de sus sentimientos, pudo ver aquella misma expresión ahora en su cara–. Lo siento. –probablemente Sasuke estaría enfadado.

Naruto tenía razón, quizá estaba demasiado pegado a él–. No te disculpes. Buenas noches –pasó de largo y abrió la puerta. Salió de allí cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejando un silencio pesado en el ambiente.

Uzumaki cerró los ojos con pesar. Seguramente había sido una mentira bastante obvia, pero parecía haber funcionado y eso era lo que importaba. Agradecía que el pelinegro no hubiese seguido con el interrogatorio. Pero si lo mejor era tomar distancia desde ahora para evitar hacerle daño a su amigo, lo haría, fuese lo doloroso que fuese para ambos.

 **& SasuNaru&**

Los ojos negros miraban con atención a través de su ventana, la del apartamento del menor. Le había mandado una vez más unas bolsas llenas de comida a Uzumaki y veía como colocaba los alimentos en diferentes lugares. Dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de molestia. Ya había pasado tres semanas desde la última vez que se vieron frente a frente y él se estaba desesperando.

Pensó que quizá lo mejor era darle al menor tiempo para que aclarase sus ideas, pero no pensó en lo difícil que sería para él aquella situación. Había pasado de poder disfrutar de su compañía a estar como al principio.

Vio al menor caminar hasta perderse de vista y al poco tiempo le vio reflejado en el espejo del cuarto de baño por la ventana. Uzumaki se estaba quitando la camiseta y se le perdía de vez en cuando de vista porque se agachaba. Así que seguramente iba a ducharse.

Dejó de mirar hacia aquella ventana y giró su cuerpo para mirar hacia la mesa del comedor. Sobre ella estaba la hoja en la que Itachi había apuntado los nombres y teléfonos de los abogados. Los nombres que aparecían en la lista ya estaban tachados, al haber llamado hacía unos días. Tras hablar con cada uno de ellos, pudo saber hasta dónde estaban dispuestos a llegar y los requisitos que exigían. Y otros ni siquiera estaban dispuestos a intentarlo porque estaban ocupados con otros casos.

Si no encontraba un buen abogado para el menor, tendría menos probabilidades de salir airoso de aquello. ¿Debería volver a pedirle a su hermano que colaborase con él? Negó con la cabeza al saber que aquello podría traerle más problemas. Quizá la única esperanza que le quedaba era una única persona.

Con su mano derecha, hurgó en el interior del bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó su móvil. Giró su cuerpo de nuevo hacia la ventana para seguir vigilando. Dando unos cuantos toques en la pantalla, marcó al contacto que quería llamar.

Se puso el móvil en la oreja derecha y esperó a que lo cogiesen, pero al parecer no iba a ser así. Se separó el móvil de la oreja y apretó el botón de colgar. Se guardó de nuevo el móvil en el bolsillo, sin dejar de mirar hacia esa ventana del cuarto de baño.

Como imaginaba, aquella persona seguía ocupada.

 **& SasuNaru&**

Sakura caminaba por la calle, cabizbaja y con lentitud hacia su casa. En la mano derecha cargaba su maletín y vestía el uniforme de su instituto. La tristeza que sentía en esos momentos, podía reflejarse en sus ojos. Levantó la vista un momento al saber que ya estaba a punto de llegar a su verja. Al pasar la verja había un buzón en el muro del lado derecho.

Cuando cruzó la verja, miró hacia este, viendo que estaba lleno. Se detuvo en frente y cogió el correo que había en el interior, echándole una ojeada. Quedó sorprendida al ver que había una carta que tenía su nombre. Por lo general ella nunca recibía correo. Sin más rodeos, le dio la vuelta a la carta para ver quien se la mandaba y se sorprendió al ver que era de Sasuke y que tenía su antigua dirección.

Como si alguien la estuviera observando, miró a su alrededor para ver que estaba sola. Con las manos llenas, abrió su maletín como pudo y metió la carta en el interior para que nadie la viese. Después, caminó como si nada hasta la entrada de su casa y cogió el pomo de la puerta para abrirla, pero no llegó a hacerlo, ya que abrieron la puerta desde dentro.

Asuma se encontró con su hija al otro lado de la puerta–. Hola, ¿cómo te ha ido el día? –le saludó con una sonrisa.

Sin perder el tiempo le puso las cartas sobre el pecho para que las cogiera–. Ha llegado correo. –en cuanto el hombre puso la mano sobre las cartas, ella pasó de largo sin decir nada más.

El hombre se dio la vuelta para mirarla, pero no le duró mucho, ya que la perdió de vista. Era obvio que la chica seguía enfadada con él. Kurenai apareció en el pasillo y miró al hombre, quien parecía abatido.

–Dale tiempo. –dijo al haber escuchado la poca conversación entre ambos.

–Me pregunto cuánto será eso –decía ya que hacía semanas que su hija no le dirigía la palabra.

Por otro lado, Sakura se había metido en su habitación. Soltó su maletín sobre la cama y cogió la carta que había en el interior. No tardó en romperla para saber que diría. En lugar de encontrarse una carta, se encontró una nota en el interior.

'He caído en la cuenta de que no tenemos nuestros móviles. Ya que estamos tan lejos uno del otro, podríamos hablar de vez en cuando por teléfono o quedar para vernos. Te dejo anotado mi número detrás.

Sasuke.'

Al terminar de leer aquello, le dio la vuelta a la nota y vio el teléfono escrito. Se agachó para coger el maletín y sacar su móvil. No tardó en anotarlo y en dejar un mensaje en el.

–Hola, soy Sakura. Yo había pensado igual, pero no tenía forma de localizarte. ¿Por qué no nos vemos en dos días en el parque? –leyó lo que ella misma había escrito. Mandó el mensaje y no tardó en recibir la respuesta–. Dime a qué hora. –leyó para sí misma. Comenzó a teclear de nuevo–. ¿Qué tal a las ocho? –Envió el mensaje y recibió la contestación–. Ahí estaré. –con una sonrisa, dejó el móvil sobre la cama. Siempre le animaba hablar con Sasuke y estaba segura de que esta vez no sería una excepción. Recordar viejos tiempos le haría bien.

 **& SasuNaru&**

Terminó de dejarle el mensaje a Sakura y su móvil empezó a sonar, indicándole que le llamaban. Al ver el nombre de la persona que estaba escrita, la cogió sin dudarlo.

–Hola.

–Hola. –contestó una voz femenina–. Me ha sorprendido tu llamada. Lo siento pero estaba en una reunión importante. ¿Cómo estás?

–Bien.

–¿Y tu hermano?

–Está bien. ¿Tú estás bien?

–Estoy bien, pero no has llamado para eso, ¿no? Dime que ocurre.

Miró hacia la hoja que contenía la lista tachada que seguía sobre la mesa– ¿Crees que podrías ocuparte de un caso aquí?

–¿Para cuándo es la vista?

–Según la sentencia es para dentro de tres meses, pero no ha llegado la carta para confirmarlo. –le informó, dándose la vuelta para mirar de nuevo por la ventana.

–Tengo la agenda bastante apretada. No creo poder hacer un hueco hasta dentro de seis meses.

Escuchar aquello no le sorprendió, aunque había tenido la esperanza de que hubiese dicho un sí–. Siento haberte molestado. –se disculpó.

–La que lo siente soy yo por no poder ayudarte. Tengo que colgar ahora, me están esperando para otro caso.

–Lo entiendo. Adiós.

–Cuídate y saluda a tu hermano de mi parte. Adiós –colgó.

Colgó al dar por finalizada la conversación. Miró de nuevo los papeles con los nombres tachados. Al parecer no tendría otra salida más que elegir a otros abogados y no ser tan estricto.

Continuará…

 **Gracias por sus reviews a:**

 **Moon–9215:** Pues aquí ha estado la continuación, espero que te haya gustado. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Tú qué piensas?

 **Takaita Hiwatari:** Si antes se te hizo sospechosala actitud de Sakura, estoy segura de que ahora sospechas más. Seguro que ahora tienes más hipótesis que antes.

 **Hinata Yaoi:** Hola, pues respecto a tu pregunta, se contestará probablemente en el próximo capítulo. Espero que la historia te resulte interesante de principio a fin.

 **Katy:** Me alegra que te vaya gustando la historia y espero que a medida que vaya avanzando te guste más. Y con respecto a lo que dijiste del lemon, pues no le veo mucho sentido a meterlo si están recién conocidos. Y lo de que Naruto se enamore en el primer capítulo, eso lo haría solo si es one–shot.

 **MkJess– 23:** Me alegra saber que tengo una seguidora más, eso siempre me da más ánimos para escribir y concentrarme mejor en la historia. ¿Qué crees que pasará ahora?

Eso es todo por ahora, cuidaos, bye.


End file.
